Renaissance
by Derf
Summary: Le temps d’un moment où une équipe peut enfin pleurer pour y avoir retrouvé une grande âme… Retrouvé dans ce 30ème chapitre un des moments les plus extraordinaire que Renaissance n’a jamais porté ! Dégustez ! N'hésitez pas à ((*Reviewez*))
1. Retour au racines

****

Chapitre 1 : Retour aux racines.

Deux ans après la mort de Bou, Sangoku passe des jours paisibles en compagnie de sa femme et de ses fils. Mais un jour, Maître Kaïo l'appelle plutôt bouleversé. Il commence à lui dire des choses plutôt étranges. Il l'informe que la planète Végéta aurait réapparue par enchantement avec toutes les victimes saïyennes qu'il y avait eu. Il demanda à Sangoku de se rendre sur-le-champ sur sa planète natale car il a intercepté un message radio qui à été lancé dans l'univers en direction de la planète terre qui devait être reçu par Sangoku. Ce message avait été écrit par son père, Berduck, qu'il devait le rejoindre sur la planète Végéta. Surpris que son père qu'il ne connaissait pas le contacte. Il se souvint alors du comportement de Thalès et Raditz qu'ils avaient eu avec lui quand ils avaient débarqué sur Terre. C'est alors que Sangoku refusa catégoriquement, il n'avait pas envie de retrouver sa sale famille. Mais Maître Kaïo insista car ce qu'il se passait le concernait suffisamment pour aller rencontrer son père et ses frères. Alors Maître Kaïo lui demanda, pour faciliter l'échange, de pardonner tous leurs crimes mais surtout, au cas où, de ne pas les aider à commettre d'autres méfaits. Sangoku était plutôt embarrassé et ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Enfin il décida d'y aller à l'aveuglette mais il était soucieux, se rappelant bien de l'esprit saïyen par Végéta. Il savait que sa famille n'allait pas être contente de ce qu'il était devenu. Avant de partir, il salua ses fils et Chichi mais sans pour autant leur révéler le problème en question. Grâce au déplacement instantané, il put les rejoindre sur Végéta. Il lui fallait simplement repérer l'esprit de Raditz qu'il connaissait plutôt bien. Il atterrit alors dans une base futuriste où Berduck, Thalès et Raditz étaient assis sur des canapés dont la matière était plutôt bizarre. Raditz en le voyant apparaître comme par magie resta sans voix comme son frère et son père, pensant qu'il allait arriver en vaisseau spatial ou quelque chose dans le genre. Mais ne voulant pas être impressionnés par cette apparition, les trois personnages restèrent de marbre. Sangoku resta sans voix car son père qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant, lui ressemblait incroyablement. Il salua de la main puis Berduck lui proposa alors un siège. C'est alors que Thalès et Raditz se levèrent soudainement en direction de Berduck et commencèrent à crier sur leur père...

(A suivre…)


	2. Le mystère s'épaissit

****

Chapitre 2 : Le mystère s'épaissit.

Raditz :Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as fait appel à lui !

Thalès : Est-ce que tu sais seulement ce qu'il nous a fait ? Il nous a tués et tu voudrais qu'il nous aide ! Tu as perdu la tête, papa !

Berduck : Silence vous deux ! Je connais l'histoire.

Sangoku baissa la tête, il commença à sentir les auras de Thalès, Raditz et Berduck puis il paniqua. Leurs puissances étaient vraiment immenses. Il trouva cela assez bizarre puisque les habitants de la planète Végéta n'avaient jamais réussi à dépasser le stade de saïyen. Des multitudes de questions passèrent dans sa tête. Pourquoi la planète Végéta avait-elle réapparue par enchantement ? Pourquoi tous les saïyens y compris ses deux frères qu'il avait tués avait été ressuscités ? Pourquoi la puissance de ses frères avait radicalement augmenté après leur résurrection ? Ces questions restèrent sans réponse et plongèrent Sangoku dans un mystère total.

Sangoku : Il faut quand même que je vous dise que je ne suis pas venu de mon plein gré. C'est un de mes anciens maîtres qui m'a demandé de venir car il a trouvé que ce qu'ils vous arrivent est assez incroyable.

Raditz : Et en plus il dépend de quelqu'un. Je t'ai toujours pris pour un minable, mais de là, à avoir un maître, c'est trop drôle !

Sangoku : Et alors, les saïyens n'ont jamais léché les bottes de quelqu'un peut être. Freezer, ça ne vous dire rien.

Thalès : Papa, il a sali l'honneur des saïyens je vais me le...

Berduck : Arrête toi Thalès, ce n'est pas le moment de régler nos petits différents !

C'est alors qu'il se tourna vers Sangoku en brandissant son poing d'un air menaçant.

Berduck : Tu sais, si j'avais su que tu deviendrais comme ça, je t'aurais tué sur-le-champ, mais au fond je suis plutôt content. Mais si je t'ai demandé de venir, c'était pour nous rendre un certain service. Nous sommes en crise en ce moment sur Végéta et ton aide, même si Thalès et Raditz pensent qu'elle est minime, nous permettrait à la combattre. Mais sache également que je te remercie pour nous avoir débarrassés de notre ancien ennemi juré au peuple saïyen : Freezer !

(A suivre…)


	3. Le problème en question

****

Chapitre 3 : Le problème en question.

Sangoku : C'est quoi votre problème au juste ? Mais je vous préviens que je ne vous aiderais pas à tuer de pauvres innocents !

Raditz : J'étais sûr que tu allais nous sortir une phrase de ce genre…

Berduck : J'ai dis tout à l'heure qu'on arrêtait les règlements de comptes !

C'est alors qu'il baissa les yeux et il commença à parler d'une voix assez grave.

Berduck : Bon voici toute l'histoire depuis le début. Depuis deux ans, maintenant, tous les saïyens qui ont été tués par la grosse boule de feu de Freezer ont ressuscité. Nous sommes revenus miraculeusement sur la planète Végéta. Tout le monde ignore comment. Tout de suite après, une guerre civile a éclaté. Le peuple entier a réussi à se transformer en super saïyen légendaire va savoir comment juste après notre résurrection. Alors tout le peuple saïyen se croyait plus fort que l'autre. Plein de groupe saïyens se sont formés. C'est à ce moment là que tous les saïyens d'élite ont commencé à être attaqués, ils font partie des groupes saïyens les plus puissants, connus pour être sous les ordres du roi Végéta. Etre super saïyen les a tous rendus fous, maintenant le trône est menacé. C'est une guerre sanglante et incompréhensible. Nous, le peuple saïyens, nous avons toujours été solidaires, maintenant nous nous entre-tuons... Il faut arrêter ça... !

A ce moment là, Berduck tomba en sanglots il ne put s'empêcher de verser quelques larmes sur ce problème. Sangoku ébahit par ce qu'il se passait resta muet. Il ne savait plus quoi dire. Il se mit à regarder ses frères. Thalès et Raditz le regardaient comme s'il en était le responsable. C'est alors que Thalès prit la parole.

Thalès : Et il n'a pas fini. Comme il a gardé son don de clairvoyance...

Sangoku : Attendez, c'est quoi ce don de clairvoyance ?

Raditz : Il a eu ce don par une attaque du peuple Kanasien, une planète que Freezer voulait posséder, ce n'était pas une attaque offensive. C'est une attaque qui permet à l'adversaire, en frappant un système nerveux vers la partie du coup, de lui transmettre le don de prémonition, c'est à dire de voir dans l'avenir.

Thalès : Il n'arrête pas d'avoir des visions horribles, voyant le roi mourir avec sa famille. Il voit aussi une ombre apparaître soudainement et qui aspire toute forme de vie humaine de la surface de la planète. Le pire, c'est que c'est notre destin...

(A suivre…)


	4. Topetto, Sélipa et Pumpkin

****

Chapitre 4 : Topetto, Sélipa et Pumpkin.

A ces mots, on entendit le bruit de la porte des lieux qui s'ouvrit. Berduck se précipita sur la porte et s'exclama à la vue des visiteurs que Sangoku ne connaissait pas. Ils portaient la tenue traditionnelle des saïyens. Ils étaient au nombre de trois dont une femme.

Berduck : Mes frères ! Entrez, je vous prie. Ils n'y a bien que vous qui voyez encore avec moi !

Il y eut quelques échanges de la part des nouveaux venus et c'est alors que Sélipa s'avança vers Sangoku qui commençait à se poser des questions sur tout et n'importe quoi.

Sélipa : Mais, c'est ce cher Carot, tu es devenu plutôt beau gosse ! Tu ne trouve pas Topetto ?

Topetto : Oui, je ne l'avais jamais vu jusqu'à maintenant.

Sangoku commença à rougir, la main sur l'arrière de la tête, ne savait plus quoi répondre.

Ce fut alors au tour de Pumpkin de s'avancer vers lui.

Pumpkin : T'es vraiment le portrait craché de ton père. Ouais, y pas à dire ! 

Puis, il y eut comme un silence. Apparemment tout le monde était en train d'écouter les bruits sourds qui venaient de dehors et que l'on pouvait entendre distinctement. C'est alors que l'ambiance devint lourde et suffoquante. Sangoku pris alors la parole afin de casser ce silence méprisant.

Sangoku : Mais vous êtes sûr qu'il n'y est pas de risque qu'on se prenne une explosion dans la gueule ? Et puis, nous sommes où ici, je n'ai vu aucune ouverture vers l'extérieur à part cette porte en fer. Nous sommes dans un bunker ou quoi !

Berduck : C'est presque ça ! Nous sommes en réalité dans un abri dans les sous-sols de la capitale.

Sangoku : Capitale ?

Sélipa : Oui, la capitale où vit le roi Végéta !

Sangoku : Le roi Végéta !

Sélipa : Nous sommes en fait, avec tes frères, ton père et mes deux compagnons, un membre très connus pour notre très grande puissance et de notre passé commun avec le combat que nous avons livré contre Freezer et son ancienne clique. Mais Berduck, lui, est très convoité car…

Berduck poursuivit.

Berduck : Oui, le roi Végéta m'a donné le titre de lieutenant juste après la résurrection de la planète car, lui qui s'était révolté contre Freezer et qu'il en est mort, a voulu me donner ce titre car il avait appris que moi aussi j'ai voulu changer l'histoire de cette planète, alors il voulut me récompenser. Mais ce titre nous a emmerdés plus qu'autre chose maintenant. Nous sommes rechercher jour et nuit depuis un an et demi…

Sangoku : Mais pourquoi donc ?

(A suivre…)


	5. Questions Réponses

****

Chapitre 5 : Questions Réponses.

Berduck : Comme je t'ai l'ai dis tout à l'heure, des groupes saïyens se sont formés et donc ils veulent tous faire tomber la monarchie afin de pouvoir régner à leur tour sur la planète. Et comme nous faisons partie de ces groupes de saïyens d'élite et donc ce qui fait que nous sommes victimes de traquenards pour nous capturer et nous faire parler d'un certain projet que le roi Végéta est près à terminer.

Sangoku : D'un projet ?

Berduck : Je t'expliquerai le moment venu…

Sangoku : Mais de puis combien tu m'as dit que cette guerre a commencé ?

Berduck : Depuis que nous sommes obligés de nous cacher, c'est à dire un an un demi.

Sangoku : Et la planète ?

Thalès : Comme nous l'avons dit tout à l'heure, bientôt deux ans !

Sangoku : Tant que ça ! …Mais alors, pourquoi avoir fait appel à moi juste maintenant.

Berduck : Nous pensions que nous pourrions contenir cette guerre mais après maintes réflexions, j'ai pensé à t'appeler par message radio il y a deux semaines afin de nous aider.

Sangoku : De vous aider en quoi ?

Pumpkin : C'est assez compliqué, il y a tout un stratagème à ce niveau là. Mais sache que nous ferons tous pour faire reculer cette folie qui s'empare de nous et qui nous a coûté la vie de notre compagnon : Toma ! 

Sangoku : Toma ?

Sélipa : Oui… Notre ancien équipier. Il y a six mois, nous étions tombés dans une embuscade. Toma perdit la vie. Il s'est sacrifié pour nous sauver…

A ces mots Sélipa tomba en pleurs qui ne pouvais pas se retenir à cause de sa grande complicité qu'elle entretenait avec Toma. Sélipa repris.

Sélipa : Voilà, maintenant tu sais tout !

Sangoku : Mais pour moi, certaines choses me questionnent encore.

Sélipa : Lesquels ?

Sangoku : Vous faites partie du groupe des saïyens d'élites, vous vous êtes enfuis pour vous mettre à l'abri maintenant dans les sous-sols de la capitale. Le roi est-il au courant que vous êtes ici, il ne vous demande pas ou ne vous recherche pas ?

(A suivre…)


	6. Des problèmes s’imposent

****

Chapitre 6 : Des problèmes s'imposent.

La question resta sans réponses pendant une dizaine de secondes puis Berduck pris alors la parole.

Berduck : Après l'attaque surprise où nous avons perdu Toma, le roi Végéta est venu à notre rencontre et il nous a alors proposés de nous cacher dans ses sous-sols du trône. Avec le traumatisme qu'on avait reçu, nous avons accepté et refusé tout contact avec l'extérieur. Nous avons trouvé au début la proposition du roi assez bizarre de bien vouloir nous cacher. Mais bon, je ne pense pas qu'il avait de mauvaises intentions puisque j'étais son premier lieutenant.

Sangoku : Mais alors ces bruits que nous entendons depuis que je suis arrivé ici…

Sélipa : Oui, c'est le trône qui se fait assagir par différents clans saïyens jour et nuit. Mais au bout d'un moment, nous avons commencé à avoir honte de nous. Nous saïyens, reconnus pour notre esprit de combattant, vouloir se cacher…

Sélipa émut par la phrase qu'elle venait de dire marqua une courte pose afin de mieux reprendre dans de meilleures conditions. 

Sélipa : Il y a deux semaines, nous en avions eu assez, nous voulions montrer sur le front afin de défendre notre roi…Mais le roi a refusé catégoriquement qu'on puisse quitter nos appartements afin de combattre, on n'a pas du tout compris sa décision, alors c'est à partir de ce moment qu'on a eut l'idée de t'appeler afin de nous aider pour notre plan de que nous avons élaboré, donc…

Sangoku se pressa de lui couper la parole afin de parler d'un mécontentement. C'est alors qu'il parla d'une voix assez criarde.

Sangoku : Vous m'avez parlé d'un projet mis en place par le roi Végéta et maintenant vous me parlez d'un plan ! Si vous ne me dites pas de quoi il s'agit, je n'y comprendrais plus rien ! 

Berduck : Patience, nous ne pouvons pas te parler de ceci ici. C'est beaucoup trop risqué.

Sangoku : Mais pourquoi cet empêchement ?

Berduck : Je ne pense pas que l'endroit est assez sûr pour parler de ce sujet car le roi a mis des gardes autour de nos chambres afin de nous surveiller. Il a voulu qu'on soit séparé en deux groupes. Moi d'un coté avec mes fils et d'un autre côté Sélipa, Topetto et Pumpkin avec des visites mensuelles…

Sangoku : Pardon ! Mais enfin, c'est insensé !

( A suivre…)


	7. La tension monte

****

Chapitre 7 : La tension monte.

Berduck : Oui, c'est à partir de ce moment là que nous avions trouvé que le roi n'était pas dans son état normal et que ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. On aurait dit qu'il avait changé de personnalité. A mon avis son comportement s'est modifié quand il a commencé son projet.

Sangoku : Hum, hum !

Berduck : Oui je sais, mais comprends que c'est déjà très risqué d'en parler ici, si je t'expliquais notre plan et le fameux projet du roi, cela pourrait devenir très dangereux pour nous si on nous entendait.

Sangoku : Je trouve ça incroyable ! Vous me faites venir pour que je vous aide et vous ne me dites que la moitié des choses !

Sangoku commença alors à lever son poing d'un air menaçant et fixa son père dans les yeux.

Sangoku : Ah pour ça, vous êtes forts pour demander de l'aide, on dirait ! Mais quand je pense que Thalès et Raditz ont essayé de me tuer car je ne voulais pas être l'un des vôtres et maintenant j'ai l'impression que vous mettez tout le poids du monde sur mes épaules ! Moi ça me dépasse ! Dites ce que vous avez à dire bon sang !

Sangoku se retourna vivement en direction de ses frères. Un double coup de poing de la part de Thalès et Raditz lui partirent dans le ventre. Sangoku reçut le choc mais ne bougea pas d'un poil. Sous son regard sévère, les deux frères retirèrent leurs poings très étonnés, la peur les saisis, c'était la même que celle qu'ils avaient ressentie quand Sangoku s'était débarrassé d'eux sur Terre. Ils restaient ébahis, la bouche ouverte, ils reculèrent de deux pas. C'est alors qu'a ce moment là, Berduck intervenu et souleva ce que l'on pouvait appeler le col de leur tenue saïyenne, un dans chaque main.

Berduck : J'ai dis pas de bagarre ici ! Vous avez compris ! Pas de violence dans ces lieux, surtout quand c'est entre nous ! Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

Thalès : Lâche-moi papa ! !

Berduck relâcha alors ses fils à leur demande. Raditz et Thalès regardèrent fixement leur père. Deux regards emplis de haine le dévisageait. Raditz bredouilla quelque chose à son frère.

Berduck : Pourquoi chuchotes-tu ? Tu as des choses à cacher. Allez dis moi ce que tu as à dire !!

Sur ce ton très direct de la part de Berduck, on pouvait remarquer une tension qui avait atteint son apogée. Sélipa, Toppepo et Pumpkin ressentaient comme une gêne de devoir assister à des règlements de comptes entre père et fils, mais ils ne pouvaient quand même pas s'interposer dans cette discussion. Berduck reprit de plus belle comme s'il voulait leur faire cracher le morceau.

( A suivre…)


	8. Le sentiment d'un père

****

Chapitre 8 : Le sentiment d'un père

Berduck : On dirait que votre nouvelle puissance et cette transformation en saïyens légendaires vous ont donné la grosse tête ou alors vous jouissez tellement de vos nouvelles capacités que vous vous croyez invincibles ! Est ce que je me trompe ? Allez répondez-moi, laquelle est juste ?

Les poings serrés, Raditz ne répondit pas à la question et parla d'une voix plutôt grave, le regard évasif, il se sentait honteux.

Raditz : Arrête de nous ridiculiser devant tout le monde, je... je n'arrive pas encore à croire à ce changement de caractère de votre part. Quand je pense que juste après notre résurrection, vous aviez encore cet esprit, cet esprit saïyen qui fait notre fierté... Réveillez-vous, bon sang, Sélipa, Pumpkin, Topetto et toi papa ! Thalès et moi en avons assez de vous voir avec ce comportement de mauviette. C'est à cause de cette guerre et puis de la mort de Toma que vous avez complètement changé.

A cet instant précis on pouvait remarquer que l'aura de Raditz s'était élevée pour atteindre une puissance colossale. Ses sourcils avaient pris la forme du "v", tout le monde avait compris que Raditz était au bord de l'énervement. Il leva la tête en direction de son père pour lui dire tout ceci d'une voix très affirmative.

Raditz : Le pire dans tout ça, le plus humiliant, c'est que tu prennes la défense de Carot ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire.

Tout le monde avait écouté Raditz avec la plus grande attention, surtout Sangoku qui voulait comprendre sa vision des choses. Raditz réussit enfin à se calmer, Berduck s'avança alors vers son fils, posa son bras sur son épaule et commença à lui parler d'une voix calme et douce.

Berduck : Ecoute Raditz, je comprends.

Raditz lui coupa la parole, repoussa sa main et brandit le bras en signe de manifestation.

Raditz : Non ! C'est toi qui va m'écouter ! Tu as pourri notre vie à Thalès et à moi ! Tu as voulu qu'on reste dans ces sous-sols pendant tout ce temps ! Tu nous as empêchés d'aller nous battre à la surface, tu ne nous lâches pas d'une semelle. Laisse nous vivre !!

Raditz se prit un terrible coup de poing dans la tête de la part de Berduck, il traversa la pièce et alla s'encastrer dans le mur.

Berduck : Imbécile, si j'ai agit ainsi c'est parce vous êtes mes fils et que je tiens à vous plus que tout ! Vous ne comprenez donc pas ? Vous comptez tellement à mes yeux et vous voulez que je vous vois mourir dans cette stupide guerre ?

(A suivre…)


	9. Maman

****

Chapitre 9 : Maman

Thalès, stupéfait par la réaction de son père, tourna les talons, courut aussitôt vers son frère. Il l'examina puis souffla d'un air soulagé, il remarqua que son frère était seulement évanouit et avait de légères égratignures. Aussitôt il se tourna vers son père et le fixa d'un air menaçant qui se traduisait par la crispation de ses dents. D'une certaine façon Berduck avait perdu ses deux fils. Berduck refusant d'affronter le regard de Thalès, baissa les yeux. Puis, silencieux, il se mit à marcher vers Raditz qui était toujours évanouit. Berduck s'apprêtant à le relever, demanda de l'aide à Thalès.

Berduck : Aide-moi à le mettre sur le matelas, s'il te plaît.

Thalès n'en fit qu'a sa tête et releva son frère seul, avant que son père ne puisse le faire, il alla le déposer sur le matelas qui se trouvait dans un petit recoin de la pièce. Après l'avoir déposer, Thalès, d'un air vif, se tourna vers son père, s'adressant à lui d'une voix mécontente.

Thalès : Je croyais que tu souhaitais ne plus voir de disputes entre nous, tu te contraries. Tu disais que nous étions chers à tes yeux pourtant ce n'était l'impression que tu donnais quand nous sommes venus au monde. Tu nous méprisais, nous rejetais comme de vulgaires animaux. Ton unique but était de servir Freezer et de coloniser des planètes en obéissant aux ordres de cet imbécile, toi mais aussi ta sale troupe ! Il n'y a que maman, avec le peu que nous l'avons connu, qui nous ait vraiment aimés !

A ces mots Sangoku se sentit mal à l'aise. "Maman", se disait il, ce mot résonnait dans sa tête comme un bourdonnement incessant. Il finit par prononcer ce mot, ce mot qui lui était inconnu et qui le terrorisait sans qu'il n'en connaisse la cause. Il se résolut à le prononcer à haute voix.

Sangoku : Maman ? Maman ?

Il perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur le fauteuil avec le regard plongé dans le vague, il ne bougeait plus, il était comme paralysé, on aurait dit qu'il était dans un état comateux.

La réaction de Sangoku qui paraissait inexplicable fit cesser la querelle entre Berduck et son fils. Le silence tomba, tous étonnés, posèrent leurs regards sur Sangoku qui était affalé sur le fauteuil. Pumpkin, Topetto et Sélipa lui vinrent en aide. Ils répétèrent : "Carot, Carot, tu te sens bien ?". Sangoku gisant sur le fauteuil fit l'effort de murmurer quelques mots.

Sangoku : De l'eau ! Donnez-moi un verre d'eau.

Topetto le prit de ses mains, traversa la pièce et alla le déposer à coté de son frère Raditz qui était toujours évanouit.

(A suivre...)


	10. La fin d’une visite

****

Chapitre 10 : La fin d'une visite.

Berduck : Qu'est ce qui lui prend ? Pourquoi criait-il "maman " tout à coup ?

Sélipa : Il a du recevoir un choc puisque apparemment il ne l'a jamais connu…

Berduck : …

Thalès : Eh bien ! C'est ça le saïyen qui nous a vaincus sur la Terre ? Laissez-moi rire, quelle mauviette !

Berduck : Assez ! Je ne veux plus rien entendre, je ne plus t'entendre ! Est-ce clair ?

Thalès battit en retraite, alla dans le compartiment qui lui était réservé : sa chambre qu'il partageait avec son frère depuis qu'ils s'étaient réfugiés, fuyant la guerre, avec leur père. Sangoku qui avait bu son verre, essaya de se relever. Il eut à peine le temps de remercier Topetto, que l'on entendit une voix criarde à travers la porte d'entrée.

??? : Ordre du roi Végéta, ouvrez cette porte !

Berduck : Merde ! Votre temps de visite doit sûrement être écoulé.

Sélipa : Déjà, pourtant il me semblait avoir compté moins de trois heures ! Il faut cacher Carot et Raditz. S'ils les voient dans cet état, ils vont comprendre qu'il se passe quelque chose de louche ici !

Soldat : Ouvrez tout de suite, ordre de notre souverain !

Sélipa : Topetto, Pumpkin, aidez-moi à porter Carot et Raditz dans la chambre de Thalès.

Pumpkin transporta Raditz tandis que Topetto faisait de même avec Sangoku. Sélipa ouvrit la porte de la chambre pour les aider.

Thalès : Qu'est ce qu'il ce passe ?

Sélipa : Chut ! Notre temps de visite est terminé, ils sont venus afin de nous raccompagner. Il faut vite les cacher sinon notre petit manège sera découvert.

Raditz et Sangoku furent déposés dans un coin de la chambre puis les deux hommes sortirent, Sélipa resta.

Sélipa : On compte sur toi, occupe-toi d'eux.

Thalès : Je ne te promets rien pour ce qui est d'aider Carot s'il nous refait encore sa petite crise de mauviette...

Sélipa : Fait ce que je te dis ! Au fait, à l'avenir, fais attention a ce que tu dis " ta sale troupe " hein ? C'est la dernière remarque que je te fais !

Thalès : Tais-toi ! Tu n'es pas ma mère !

Sélipa : …

Sélipa referma la porte laissant Thalès et ces deux frères, seuls. Un sourire démoniaque se dessina sur le visage de Thalès.

Thalès : Fais-moi confiance, tu n'auras bientôt plus de remarques à me faire puisque tu vis tes derniers instants...

( A suivre…)

****

Note de l'auteur n° 1

Salut ! C'est le Derf !

J'ai décidé de parler pendant ces quelques lignes sur cette fanfic !

C'est la fin du chapitre 10 et pas mal d'anciens personnages sont sur le point d'apparaître ! Sangoku n'est plus dans son état normal et la situation commence a être des plus alarmante ! Mystère et suspense sont les maîtres mots de cette histoire !

Thalès et Raditz commencent à développer un comportement étrange. Qu'ont-ils vraiment dans la tête ? Des questions restent en suspends et personne n'osent y répondre.. 

Mais qui est donc cette " maman " ?...

N'héritez pas à laisser un message ! Ça fait toujours plaisir !

En espérant que vous aimez cette histoire, je vous invite à lire la suite sans plus tarder ! Bonne lecture !

@+ Derf


	11. Celui qui a remplacé Berduck

****

Chapitre 11 : Celui qui a remplacé Berduck.

Soldat : Ouvrez cette porte, dernier avertissement ou on l'enfonce !

Sélipa couru aussitôt vers Berduck en lui faisant un hochement de la tête pour lui signaler que tout était réglé et qu'il pouvait enfin ouvrir.

Berduck : Excusez-nous, on ne vous avait pas entendu, on ouvre tout de suite !

Il appuya sur l'interrupteur qui permettait d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Aussitôt, des soldats saïyens entrèrent avec le pas militaire et se positionnèrent en file indienne aux deux extrémités de la porte laissant un large espace au milieu. Un homme apparu, il se mit à marcher en direction de Berduck. Il était plutôt grand, d'une carrure extrêmement large. Chauve avec une fine moustache, on pouvait lui donner facilement la cinquantaine, il portait un habit vert soyeux et très beau, c'était l'habit type que portaient en général les personnes saïyennes placées dans les hauts rangs de la monarchie, elle était différente de la tenue de combat traditionnelle relative aux saïyens quelconques. Berduck en voyant l'habit déduisit son propriétaire, qui venait à sa rencontre. C'était un uniforme de type militaire, qu'il avait porté jadis. L'homme tendit la main à Berduck pour le saluer tout en lui adressant la parole.

??? : Berduck mon ami, que s'est-il passé pour que vous mettiez autant de temps pour nous répondre ?

Berduck : Oh ! …Rien lieutenant ! 

Berduck marqua une courte pause, et regarda ses compagnons d'un air angoissé, pensant que son excuse était peu plausible.

Berduck : Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite, lieutenant Nappa ? Que se passe-t-il à la surface pour que vous vous déplaciez en personne ?

Nappa ne répondit pas à la question et commença à parler d'un autre sujet.

Nappa : Tu sais que tu as perdu ton poste de lieutenant depuis que vous vous cachez ici ! Et pourtant je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois resté toujours le même. Si j'avais été à ta place, je ne pense pas que j'aurais réagit de cette façon. Avec le temps je serais certainement devenu fou. 

Berduck, pensant : Il ne peut pas fermer sa grande gueule ce gros lard, je ne sais pas ce qui me retiens de lui casser la figure. Depuis qu'il est devenu lieutenant à ma place, il se sens supérieur. Ce grade l'a rendu plus bête qu'il ne l'était avant. Ça m'énerve vraiment de devoir baisser l'échine !

Nappa, pensant : Quel faux-cul ce Berduck ! J'aimerais bien le tailler en pièce. Mais le roi ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, va savoir pourquoi, il nous sert strictement à rien. Mais bon tout le monde doit faire semblant de l'apprécier et de comprendre sa manière de penser sinon le roi ne pourra pas mettre, soit disant, son projet à bon terme.

Berduck reposa la question à Nappa car il commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter sur la venue exceptionnelle de Nappa. " Nous a-t-ils découverts ? Si c'est le cas, alors tout est perdu ! " Pensait-il.

(A suivre…)


	12. Un triste départ

****

Chapitre 12 : Un triste départ.

Berduck : Allons, allons, ne parlons pas de ce sujet entre nous ! Alors, vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question de tout à l'heure. Normalement, de simples soldats assurent les fins de visites de mes compagnons. Quel est l'événement qui vous a fait descendre jusqu'ici ?

Nappa détourna la tête, comme si la question le dérangeait. Il se mit à claquer des doigts tout en répondant à Berduck : 

Nappa : Trois fois rien.

Des soldats saïyens allèrent prendre Sélipa, Topetto et Pumpkin pour les raccompagner dans leurs appartements.

Berduck : Au revoir mes amis, au mois prochain…

Sélipa se détacha des deux gardes qui l'escortait, alla vers Berduck, et lui pris les deux mains en les serrant très fort contre elle, le regard peureux et larmoyant à la fois. Berduck la pris dans ses bras tandis qu'elle lui glissait quelques mots à l'oreille.

Sélipa : Nous devons à tout pris nous sortir de cette situation, Berduck. Avec tes fils, nous pouvons réussir à arrêter cette folie. Il faut que tu parles sérieusement à Carot et n'oublies pas de le mettre au courant de notre…

Soldat : Votre temps est écoulé, veuillez nous suivre, vous avez eu suffisamment de temps pour ce genre de chose !

Sélipa s'en alla et jeta un dernier regard vers Berduck. Son sourire était remplit d'espérance.

Les trois personnes qui comptaient le plus pour Berduck après ces fils, disparurent dans le sombre couloir ayant un dernier signe d'au revoir. Berduck fit de même avant qu'ils ne quittent son champs de vision. Il abaissa sa main d'un air déçu et amer.

Berduck, pensant : Oui mes amis, je n'ai pas oublié notre promesse, je reviendrais vite vous chercher quand Carot aura eu connaissance de ce que nous allons réaliser ensemble.

Nappa : Berduck ? Vous m'écoutez ? Je sais que c'est dur de quitter ses amis, mais j'étais en train de répondre à la question que vous m'aviez posé.

Berduck : Pardon, excusez-moi. Ce n'est pas très poli de ma part. Je vous écoute.

Nappa se retourna, et fit un geste de la main à son escorte de soldats qui étaient encore là. Ils s'exécutèrent, et partirent en fermant la porte, laissant seuls, en tête-à-tête, Nappa et Berduck. Celui-ci trouva plutôt étrange que Nappa ordonne à sa troupe de partir, car ce n'était pas du tout son genre, lui qui habituellement frimait de sa supériorité avec ses soldats.

Un sourire mesquin se dessina sur le visage de Nappa, abordant un air supérieur …

Nappa : Tu tiens vraiment à savoir pourquoi je suis là ?

Le changement d'attitude de Nappa surpris beaucoup Berduck qui, par réflexe reculait de plusieurs pas.

Nappa : Tant pis, je vais désobéir aux ordres…Mais ce n'est pas trop grave puisque ma compensation se trouve juste sous mes yeux !!

(A suivre…)


	13. De terribles révélations

****

Chapitre 13 : De terribles révélations.

Berduck : C…Comment ? Mais Nappa ?…

Nappa se faisait craquer les doigts tout en s'avançant vers Berduck, un petit rire sadique s'échappa de sa bouche. Berduck reculait encore et toujours jusqu'à toucher le mur avec son dos, ne lui assurant aucune issue.

Berduck : Je n'ai aucune envie de me battre contre toi ! Et puis avec le bruit que nous allons faire, on finira bien par nous entendre.

Berduck, bloqué, ne pouvait s'échapper, la seule solution était de faire face à cette brute.

Nappa : Ne t'inquiète pas pour le bruit, j'ai pensé à tout… A ton avis, pourquoi personne n'est venu quand tu as frappé ton fils malgré que cela ait fait résonner l'ensemble des sous-sols…

Berduck :…

Nappa : Tu te demandes comment je suis au courant, n'est ce pas ? Hahaha !! Tu crois être en sécurité ici ? Ton appartement, ainsi que celui de tes compagnons sont truffés de micros et de caméras. Nous connaissons toutes vos petites magouilles, ainsi que votre petit plan ridicule pour s'échapper d'ici !

Berduck : Enfoiré !

Berduck, pensant : Mais alors, il est courant pour Carot et tout le reste ! Merde, tout est foutu!

Nappa : Au fait, comment va ce chien de Carot ? Toujours dans le coma ! Tu as de la chance que le roi ne soit pas encore au courant de ton attitude. Remercie-moi !

Berduck :Je n'en ai rien à foutre, je sais que le roi sera de mon coté !

Nappa : Que tu es naïf, Berduck ! Le roi n'est plus le même et ça tu as du t'en rendre compte. Tu crois vraiment au projet qu'il t'as raconté ? Ridicule ! Tu crois réellement qu'il allait faire construire une certaine arme d'une technologie nouvelle afin de se débarrasser de tous ses ennemis ? Une arme qui permettrait une totale domination sur la planète ? Hahaha !! Non, Berduck, c'est pure utopie en temps de guerre, l'économie est au plus bas. Le roi a trouvé mieux en temps qu'en rentabilité et coût du produit…

Berduck ne pouvait pas admettre que le roi qu'il respectait le plus au monde s'était moqué de lui. " Mais alors, qui est-il et quel est son véritable but ? " Pensait-il.

Nappa, remarqua que l'attention de Berduck s'était relâchée, dû au fait de ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il le prit vivement par la gorge, lui assurant une diminution d'air.

Nappa : Tu es devenu faible à force de rester dans ton trou, Berduck ! Le Berduck que je connais m'aurait mis au tapis en moins de deux !

Berduck : Nappa ! A…Arrête s'il te plaît !

Berduck était sur le point de perdre connaissance, la gorge sèche, des sueurs froides et la peur au ventre, il tremblait de toutes parts. Il s'était presque résolu à abandonner.

Nappa : Au fait, je voulais te dire deux petites choses avant que tu ne perdes connaissance. N'es pas peur…Je ne vais pas te tuer, simplement me défouler, car cela pourrait compromettre le véritable projet du roi où tu es impliqué !

Berduck : Pardon ?!!

(A suivre…)


	14. Rêves et prémonitions 1

****

Chapitre 14 : Rêves et prémonitions. (1)

Berduck : Quel est son véritable projet ? Parle ! Qui est vraiment le roi Végéta ?

Nappa : Crois-tu que je vais répondre à toutes ces questions ? Ne rêve pas ! Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que l'ancien roi est aux oubliettes avec son gosse de sept ans.

Berduck, pensant : Son gosse de sept ans ? Ce n'est pas possible ! Le roi a toujours eu qu'un seul enfant dont on ignore ce qu'il est devenu. Alors il y aurait deux héritiers ?!!

Nappa : La deuxième chose c'est que tu ne connais pas bien tes fils, tu ne sais pas de quoi ils sont capables.

Berduck, pensant : Mais de quoi peut-il bien parler ?!!

Nappa marqua une pause, et soupira avec un air regretté s'adressant à Berduck.

Nappa : Crois-tu bien les connaître, crois tu être assez fort mentalement pour leurs faire suivre ton esprit rétrograde: " Non ! Pas de violence, SVP ". Crois-tu qu'ils suivront la même voie que toi indéfiniment ?

Sur ces derniers mots, Berduck versa une larme et ces yeux se fermèrent. La main que Nappa, avait posé ultérieurement sur sa gorge afin de l'étouffer se retira. Berduck ne respirer plus. Plus aucun signe de vie. Le corps mort de Berduck était la proie des mains de Nappa.

Nappa : Crois-tu pouvoir encaisser le meurtre de Carot commis par ses propres frères !!!

Ce fut le trou noir.

??? : Berduck ! Berduck, tu ne dois pas mourir maintenant ! Tu as une mission, ne l'oublie pas !

Berduck : Où suis-je ? Qui me parle ?

??? : M'aurais-tu déjà oublié ? C'est moi, je te parle à travers ton esprit. 

Berduck : Mon esprit ? Mais c'est…

??? : Parfaitement, c'est bien moi. En ce moment tu vogues entre la vie et la mort, il est temps de choisir.

Berduck : Choisir ?

Berduck reposait dans un ciel noir étoilé. Au tour de lui : le néant. Une voix remplit d'amour lui réchauffait le cœur, blessé et tourmenté. Une voix qui lui était familière, une voix attendrissante et douce. Berduck se sentait mieux. Pour la première fois, il était en harmonie avec ce qui l'entourait, la main tendue, comme s'il voulait toucher la délicieuse parole. S'il avait pu, il aurait souhaiter rester ici pour toujours en compagnie de cette personne qui lui était chère.

??? : Le temps s'est arrêter pour nous Berduck, il est temps de parler.

Berduck : De parler ?

??? : Oui, l'heure est grave, pour toi, notre fils Carot et tes compagnons. Il faut à tout pris que vous vous échappiez, sinon vous risquez tous de mourir. Car vous seuls avaient le pouvoir de changer les choses et de prendre en main votre destin.

Berduck : Chaque jour depuis deux ans je pense à toi. Tu as fais de moi un homme heureux et comblé. Alors, dis-moi pourquoi tu n'es pas là, en ce moment, avec moi, dis-moi pourquoi tu es la seule à ne pas avoir été ressuscité. Pourquoi ? Dis-moi pourquoi CARRUTA MA FEMME !!!

(A suivre…)


	15. Rêves et prémonitions 2

****

Chapitre 15 : Rêves et prémonitions. (2)

Silence. Carruta se tut. Pourquoi ? Berduck comprit qu'elle ne voulait pas répondre. Mais pourquoi donc ?

Carruta : Je ne peux pas ! Je ne peux rien te dire, tu ne pourrais comprendre maintenant. Un jour, ton cœur et ton âme seront préparés…

Soudain, l'espace se mouvra. Un puissant souffle claqua le visage de Berduck. Les étoiles défilaient à une allure incroyable. Berduck se faisait transporter par cet air glacial sans dire un mot. Tout à coup, le mouvement stoppa net. Berduck se tenait face à une planète rouge. Une planète qu'il connaissait bien, la planète Végéta qu'il reconnu immédiatement. Et puis sans le moindre bruit quelque chose frôla son corps à une vitesse inimaginable : une capsule saïyenne qui s'empressait d'avégétir, il frissonna quand il compris que cette capsule n'était autre que la sienne et qu'il n'était pas le seul passager à son bord, Carruta y était également.

Berduck : Est-ce toi qui me montre ses images ?

Carruta : Non…C'est toi-même, Berduck. Grâce à une volonté insurpassable, tu réussis à voir des faits antérieurs . Moi, je veux te faire voir autre chose…

Berduck : Autre chose… Mais quoi ? Quelle est la raison pour laquelle je me trouve dans l'espace en face de ma planète et non pas sur Végéta ?

Carruta : Regarde !

La planète changea de couleur, elle s'assombrissait. On pouvait apercevoir une très grande activité sur Végéta. Des éclairs entouraient son atmosphère noire, des volcans rugissaient à tout va ce qui donner un bruit cacophonique.

Berduck : Mais… Je connais ces images…C'est ma prémonition !

Tout à coup, une ombre immense apparue à une allure faramineuse, elle planait au-dessus de Végéta. L'ombre avait une silhouette humaine mais pas assez claire pour l'identifier. 

Berduck : Cette ombre…Je l'ai déjà vue…Quelle est cette ombre ?

Sans qu'il ne s'y attendes, le décor changea dans un mouvement de tourbillon. Berduck se retrouva dans une cage parsemée de barreaux. En face, un homme de la plus grande importance : le roi Végéta, se tenait enchaîné aux bras et aux mains. Serré contre lui, un enfant très jeune ne dépassant pas la barre des dix ans.

Berduck : Ma prémonition se répète ! Je ne veux pas les voir mourir ! Comment faire pour éviter ça ?

Carruta : Faire le choix qui déterminera l'avenir de tous les êtres vivants de cette planète !

Berduck : Quel est ce choix ?

Carruta : Il y a deux solutions. La première, tu te décides à te battre aux risques de perdre les êtres qui te sont chers et donc de sauver l'humanité. Ou alors tu décides de ne pas aller plus loin et là tu crées la catastrophe, l'univers sera alors perdu.

Berduck : …

Carruta : Je ne peux pas décider à ta place. C'est peut être très lourd comme responsabilité mais tu dois savoir que ta réponse sera déterminante pour le futur. Toi seul peut réussir, toi seul peut arrêter tout ça. Réfléchis…Réfléchis bien Berduck.

Berduck : Carruta, toi qui me connais si bien, tu devines ma réponse : Je vais me battre !

(A suivre…)


	16. Rêves et prémonitions 3

****

Chapitre 16 : Rêves et prémonitions. (3)

Carruta : Très bien, tu viens de sceller ton destin !

Berduck : Même Nappa me l'a dit, je ne peux rester éperdument un homme recroquevillé sur moi-même, traumatisé, je dois me comporter en véritable saïyen.

Carruta : Oui. Maintenant que tu as fait le bon choix, nous allons aller au bout de ta prémonition.

Berduck : Au bout...

Le roi Végéta et son fils, se trouvant en face de lui depuis un petit moment, se mirent à hurler de douleur. Sous la souffrance, leurs cris aiguës résonnaient dans toute la pièce. Berduck figé par cet horrible spectacle, resta paralysé. Leurs peaux devenaient rouge écarlate, les cheveux blancs, les mains et les jambes se décomposaient, on apercevait le squelette. Leurs corps disparaissaient dans un nuage de poussière sous un vent terriblement chaud et menaçant.

Berduck : Ma prémonition… Ma prémonition se fait de plus en plus claire.

Carruta :Mais, sache qu'il faut à tout prix que tu accepte ce futur. Je suis désolé de t'assaillir d'horrible image.

Berduck : Je ne peux rien faire pour que tout cela ne se produise pas ?

Carruta : C'est le destin ! Penses-tu que le destin peut être changé ?

Berduck : Je ne sais pas…

Carruta : Ce n'est pas grave, bientôt tu trouveras tout seul la réponse, je te le promets !

Berduck : Mais quelle est la cause de la mort du roi et de son fils ?

Carruta : Observe la suite de ta prémonition.

En une fraction de seconde, il se retrouva une nouvelle fois dans l'espace en face de sa planète. Il retrouva l'ombre qui planait toujours au-dessus de Végéta. Elle se mit à bouger d'une manière menaçante, puis elle changea de couleur pour apparaître rouge sang.

Berduck, pensant : Quelle est cette silhouette ? D'où vient-elle ? Quel est son but ?

Un bruit strident se fit entendre, il provenait de l'ombre. Un bruit comparable à celui d'un aspirateur.

Le fantôme aspirait. Mais aspirait quoi ? Un faisceau d'un jaune très clair sortait de l'atmosphère de Végéta. De l'énergie vitale. La chose se nourrissait de l'énergie vitale des peuples saïyens. Les cris d'agonie étaient si forts qu'ils se faisaient entendre de part toute la planète.

Berduck : C'est horrible ! Carruta, tu sais ce que c'est cette chose ? Carruta ! Réponds-moi !

Carruta se tut une nouvelle fois. Berduck sentait qu'elle voulait plus que jamais lui révéler la vérité. Mais Berduck savait qu'il y' avait quelqu'un ou quelque chose qui l'empêcher de parler. Mais quoi ?

La prémonition se poursuivie sous un silence pesant jusqu'au moment où l'ombre noire semblait avoir terminer son étrange mission. Elle cria. Elle cria avec une force incroyable telle une bête féroce au bord de l'anéantissement. L'aura de ce monstre restait indéterminable. Une force colossale émanait de cet engin destructeur. La planète devenue aussi noire que du charbon était dépourvue d'êtres vivants et d'énergie. Ce n'était plus qu'une carcasse.

Berduck : Mais alors, c'est vraiment ce qui va se passer ? N'y aurait-il aucun espoir pour éviter cette catastrophe ?

Carruta : Le destin...

(A suivre…)


	17. Rêves et prémonitions 4

****

Chapitre 17 : Rêves et prémonitions. (4)

Berduck, assaillit par ces événements en chaîne, était en colère. Son impuissance face à une telle situation rendait ces images insupportables.

Carruta : Berduck, je sais ce que tu en penses. Mais sache que cette vision te sera favorable pour l'avenir. Mais ce n'est pas encore fini…Ta prémonition est loin d'être terminée.

Berduck : J'en ai assez de cette prémonition. J'en ai eu ma dose.

Carruta : Je suis désolé, mais il le faut…

Berduck : Non !…Arrête !…Carruta ne m'oblige pas à te renier.

Carruta : Notre fils la déjà fait !

Berduck : Carot ?…Mais quand ?

Carruta : Peu de temps avant que Nappa intervienne, je suis entrée en contact avec lui… Il n'a pas voulu me parler. Je lui ai révélé mon identité, je lui ai dit que j'étais sa mère, mais il n'a pas voulu m'écouter. J'ai insisté, mais lorsque j'ai vu qu'il souffrait beaucoup trop, j'ai laissé tomber.

Berduck : Tout…Je comprends tout. Voilà pourquoi il s'est effondré en criant le mot " maman ". Mais pourquoi ?

Carruta : Sûrement parce qu'il n'a jamais connu de mère sur Terre, il ne sait pas ce que sait…Si on y réfléchi, sa réaction est tout à fait normale…

Sa voix tremblait, ce qui laissait transparaître un énorme sentiment de tristesse. Y a-t-il une chose plus terrible que de ne pas être reconnu par son fils ? Courageuse, Carruta reprit la parole.

Carruta : J'espère qu'un jour, au fil du temps, il m'acceptera comme sa vrai mère…

Berduck : Tu as raison… Je… Je dois regarder la suite de ma prémonition comme tout saïyen affronterais la vérité, pour l'avenir de Végéta et pour le nôtre !!

Carruta : Tu commence à redevenir le saïyen fier et courageux que tu étais lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés pour la première fois…Tu dois continuer sur cette voie, elle te donnera la victoire !

L'ombre s'était éclipsée sans causer le moindre bruit ce qui aurait pu attirer l'attention de Berduck. Devant lui, Végéta, une planète morte, un cimetière. Tout à coup, Végéta explosa . Le bruit fut insupportable tellement il était bruyant. Berduck par réflexe, voulu se protéger mais les rochers qui volaient à une vitesse faramineuse dut au choc de l'explosion, lui traversèrent le corps.

Berduck, pensant : Du calme Berduck, tu ne vas pas mourir, ce n'est qu'un rêve !

Le décor changea de nouveau, Berduck se retrouva sur la terre ferme. Dans un désert de sable, le ciel rouge orangé, Berduck savait qu'il se trouver sur Végéta avant qu'elle ne subisse le terrible avenir qui lui était destinée. Quelque chose se dressa devant lui. Un vaisseau. Berduck vu tout–de-suite qu'il n'était pas saïyen au premier regard. Mais d'où venait-il ? Il avait la forme d'une boule avec quatre pattes, équipé de hublots sur tout son arc. Une porte s'ouvrit. Quelqu'un descendit en silence. La personne était curieuse et nostalgique à la fois. Elle observait le ciel, la terre, leva les bras à l'horizontale comme si elle voulait embrasser la légère brise qui traversait ce lieu. Les cheveux noirs, droit sur la tête, l'étranger portait un débardeur marron et un pantalon marine. Par son expression abordée, on pouvait remarquer qu'il connaissait déjà cette planète.

Berduck : Cette homme…Ce n'est pas possible ! Même avec trente ans de plus, je le reconnais. Cette homme …n'est autre que le fils du roi, l'héritier du trône, le prince Végéta en personne !

(A suivre…)


	18. Rêves et prémonitions 5

****

Chapitre 18 : Rêves et prémonitions. (5)

Berduck : Le prince Végéta est revenu. Heu…Il va revenir. Mais…Qui sont ces gens ?

D'autres personnes sortirent de l'étrange vaisseau. Elles étaient au nombre de quatre. Deux enfants firent leur apparition, ils se mirent à courir sur le sable chaud et brûlant du désert. L'un avait des cheveux violets coupés au carré, l'autre était plus étrange. Sa ressemblance avec le teint Saïyen était frappante.

Berduck : Mais…Son visage…Il a le même que Carot à sa naissance, mais avec quelques années de plus… Qui est-ce ?

Carutta : Ta descendance !

Berduck : Ma quoi ? Mais…

Carruta : Plus tard, Berduck. Ce n'est pas le moment…

Les quatre autres personnes attirèrent son attention. Le premier, un homme très grand, il avait la peau verte, vêtue d'une cape et d'un coiffe blanc. Berduck reconnu tout de suite la race des Namecks. Une race dont il avait beaucoup entendu parler, grâce à leurs talents légendaires mystérieux. Le deuxième était un petit homme, cheveux noir, haut rouge, jogging écru. A son apparence, on pouvait lui donner environ la quarantaine. Le troisième, un adolescent au regard mûr, portant un kimono de combat rouge, le même que Sangoku. C'est alors que le cœur de Berduck se mit à battre à tout rompre.

Berduck, pensant : Pourquoi ai-je le cœur qui bat si fort ? Pourquoi en apercevant ce jeune homme et cet enfant, je me mets dans cet état… Lui, il a le même kimono que Carot, le petit aussi…Cette ressemblance, ce regard…Est-ce un instinct paternel ?

Berduck ne savait plus quoi penser. Toutes ces personnes lui avait donné un mal à l'aide des plus étrange.

Berduck : Si je comprends bien, le prince Végéta, et ses amis vont venir ici. Si le gamin et le l'adolescent font partis de notre famille et qu'ils connaissent le prince Végéta…Alors cela veut dire qu'ils sont à la recherche de Carot…

Carruta : Je ne peux rien dire de plus. Berduck, écoute, je vais devoir partir, promet moi de veiller sur Carot. Il est en danger en ce moment avec Thalès et Raditz. Il est sur le point de se faire tuer.

Berduck : Quoi !

Tout à coup, une voix puissante résonna dans sa tête, elle lui fit presque exploser la tête. " Crois-tu pouvoir encaisser le meurtre de Carot commis par ses propres frères !!! ".

Berduck : Aïe !..C'est Nappa. Oui, maintenant, je m'en souviens. Mais alors, Thalès et Raditz sont sur le point de le tuer…Non, je ne peux pas le croire…Qu'est qu'ils ont dans la tête !!

Carruta : Il faut que tu les en empêche, Berduck. Sinon, tu ne pourras pas survivre seul. Tu as besoin de Carot. Lui seul pourra t'aider dans ta quête. Mets-le au courant de notre discussion, parle lui de moi. S'il accepte la reconnaissance de sa vraie sa famille alors son véritable pouvoir lui sera révélé !

Berduck : Son pouvoir, de quoi parles-tu. Quel est ce pouvoir ?

(A suivre…)


	19. Rêves et prémonitions 6

****

Chapitre 19 : Rêves et prémonitions. (6)

Carutta : Mon héritage. Le pouvoir ultime, le pouvoir sauveur de l'humanité entière. Bientôt ce pouvoir se réveillera en Carot.

Berduck : Je comprends de moins en moins… Carruta, pendant tout ce temps que j'ai passé avec toi, je t'ai pris pour une femme normale, mais depuis que tu es intervenu dans cet espace temps, je ne te reconnais plus. Tu sembles être au courant de tout sans vouloir me dire totalement la vérité… Tu n'as pas été ressuscité, tu interviens dans mes rêves, tu me fais voir des choses dont jamais je n'aurais soupçonné l'existence. On dirait que je ne te découvre seulement maintenant. Je ne te reconnais plus…Tu m'amènes presque à prononcer ces mots : " Mais qui es-tu vraiment ? ".

Carrutta : …

Berduck : Notre première rencontre…Sur cette planète bizarre…Tu étais la seule survivante parmi tous ces autres corps morts… Je t'ai ramené sur Végéta, c'est cette image intérieure que j'ai vue tout à l'heure, je pensais que tu étais une combattante saïyenne mais tu n'as jamais voulu me raconter ton passé, ce qui s'était vraiment passé sur cette planète. Maintenant, tu me fais penser complètement le contraire.

Carruta : Berduck, ne crois pas…

Berduck excédé par ces mystères en chaîne, lui coupa net la parole. Il s'était vraiment résolu à comprendre le fin mot de toute cette histoire.

Berduck : Laisse moi finir ! Tu es quelqu'un d'autre, complètement différente de ce que je croyais penser de toi… Je me rappelle encore ce moment, quand on m'a annoncé que tu étais morte en accouchant de Carot. Je l'ai méprisé au début, pensant qu'il était la cause de ce malheur… Mais j'avais tort de m'en prendre à lui… Avant que tu ne meures, j'étais heureux avec toi. Même si j'ignorais tout de ton passé, je me disais qu'il ne fallait pas s'en faire, que tu étais la personne la plus normale qu'il soit. Maintenant, tu me dis le contraire…Qui es-tu, Carruta ! QUI ES-TU ?!!

La voix de Berduck, remplit de douleur, hurlait au désespoir. Berduck attendait une réponse, une réponse qu'il pensait ne jamais avoir.

Carruta : Berduck… Je ne peux pas, je n'en ai pas le droit !

Berduck : Mais pourquoi donc ? Qui t'en empêche ?

Carruta : …

Il n'y avait plus d'espoir. La vérité ne serait jamais éclaircie. Berduck n'insista pas davantage sachant qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse. Il resta figé dans le désert, les occupants du vaisseau avaient disparus depuis longtemps, Berduck se mis en marcher avec un sourire forcé.

Berduck : Très bien, je suis prêt à retourner dans le monde réel, si je m'en rappelle bien, je dois botter le cul de quelqu'un. Je vais faire tout mon possible pour changer l'avenir. Carruta…Je ne t'en veux pas, au contraire, tu m'as appris beaucoup de choses. Je te remercie…

Carruta : Berduck…Berduck, je t'ai…

Soudain, une lumière éclaira Berduck. Une silhouette apparue. Entourée d'un halo de lumière, Carruta se tenait devant lui, tout étonné. Elle se mit à le regarder d'un air attristé pour ne pas avoir pu paraître auparavant. Carruta pris la main de Berduck, la mis sur sa joue, elle pleurait. Berduck l'embrassa sur le front et la prise dans ses bras.

Carruta : Je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours, je ne regretterais jamais ces deux ans passés avec toi. Berduck… Je pars, soit fort. Tu sais… Je ne suis que le bout de ta côte manquante…

( A suivre…)


	20. Sangoku, à la merci de ces ennemis

****

Chapitre 20 : Sangoku, à la merci de ces ennemis.

Nappa : Crois-tu pouvoir encaisser le meurtre de Carot commis par ses propres frères !!!

Berduck ne réagissait plus. Nappa déposa le corps de Berduck sur une chaise. Un sentiment de regret se dessina sur le visage de Nappa. Que pouvait-il bien regretter ? Il le détestait, le haïssait, alors pourquoi ce sentiment avait-il fait son apparition ? Mais sa fierté saïyenne fit qu'un sourire de satisfaction masqua tout de suite ce sentiment qu'il éprouvait à son insu. Mais il resta silencieux, tourna le dos à la personne qu'il venait de vaincre, et ouvra aussitôt la porte de la chambre de Thalès et Raditz.

Nappa : Vous avez bien joué le jeu jusqu'à maintenant, bravo. Vous pouvez sortir maintenant. Il n'y a plus personne. Où est Carot ?

Thalès : Raditz joue avec lui !

Nappa : Il joue ? Alors il a repris connaissance ! Car juste avant que je vienne ici, je l'ai vu perdre connaissance par l'intermédiaire des caméras grâce à un coup que son père lui avait asséné…

Thalès : Oui, je l'ai réveillé dès que tu es intervenu et depuis il se défoule au fond de la pièce sur Carot. Nous l'avons mis au fond pour faire le moins de bruit possible, pendant que tu parlais avec mon père. Allez viens rendre une visite à Carot, je sais que tu en meurs d'envie !

Nappa souriait d'une façon diabolique, depuis deux ans il attendait ce moment, il voulait absolument prendre sa revanche sur l'humiliation qu'il avait subi sur la Terre. On entendait des rafales de coups de poing provenant de la pièce qui était en recul de la chambre. Le corps de Sangoku gisait par terre. Raditz le massacrait avec une fureur si intense qu'il ne pouvait s'arrêter. Sa colère envers Sangoku était beaucoup trop importante. La victime avait le corps tout boursouflé par ses blessures. Sangoku criait. Il criait encore et toujours. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, il essaya par tous les moyens de parer les coups, mais en vain. Raditz ne le lâchait plus, il cognait surtout la tête tout en lui envoyant les pires jurons. A la vue de Nappa, le frère s'arrêta de le frapper.

Raditz : Nappa !… Alors tout se passe comme prévu ? Où est mon père ?

Nappa eut du mal à répondre. Il y parvint mais avec hésitation.

Nappa : Il…Il est mort.

Les deux frères : Quoi !!!

Thalès : Mais…Mais tu es idiot ou quoi ?!

Nappa : Du calme ! Je suis ton supérieur, ne l'oublie pas ! Il est mort mais c'est un accident ! Je l'ai surestimé. Je voulais juste qu'il perde connaissance mais je l'ai tué. C'est comme Carot !

Raditz : Explique-toi ! 

Nappa : Qui pouvait savoir que Carot n'allait manifester aucune résistance à votre égard, lorsque devant votre père vous l'avait attaquer tous les deux, cela ne lui avait rien fait. C'est peut être à cause de son étourdissement qu'il est devenu plus vulnérable…

Nappa s'accroupit vers Sangoku qui était inconscient. Le lieutenant lui mis une baffe pour qu'il revienne à lui. Sangoku se réveilla en sursaut et vit l'horreur devant lui : Nappa ! 

Nappa : Alors… ça fait un bail !

Son ironie l'effraya encore plus, il était dorénavant à la merci de trois saïyens qui voulait sa perte. Ne pouvant plus parler, il essaya de faire quelques gestes, mais cela lui était impossible sans aucune force.

Nappa : Comme ton père, il va falloir mourir maintenant !

(A suivre…)

****

Note de l'auteur n° 2

Salut c'est encore le Derf !

Afin de fêter le vingtième chapitre, je vais vous raconter quelques histoires futiles pour que vous me connaissiez un peu plus…

C'est vrai, j'en suis contiens que mes chapitres sont trop court, comparé aux autres histoires qui sont sur ce site… Je peux aller me cacher !

Mais malheureusement je ne fais pas que ça dans la vie, j'aimerais bien par moment, mais je vais essayer un jour d'écrire un peu plus chaque semaine mais pour ça, il faudrait que je me trouve du temps libre et c'est loin d'être le cas…

Mon histoire vous passionne ? Des critiques à formuler ? Remarques ? Alors n'hésitez plus et écrivez quelques mots dans la section review.

Bonne lecture ! Et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !

@+ Derf.


	21. Un lieutenant exécrable

****

Chapitre 21 : Un lieutenant exécrable.

Sangoku savait qu'il vivait ses derniers instants. Il essaya de trouver une échappatoire pour s'enfuir c'était sans espoir. Les trois hommes se sentaient pousser des ailes, à leurs yeux, ils avaient la meilleure proie entre leurs mains.

Nappa : Une dernière volonté ?

Nappa continuait à parler avec son humour noir. Sa présence était faite de telle sorte que l'adversaire devait certainement se sentir déstabilisé. Le lieutenant, ne voyant aucun son sortir de la bouche de Sangoku, continua à parler sur le même ton.

Nappa : Alors je vais décider pour toi ! Tu vas mourir près de ton père ! C'est une grande faveur que je te fais. Content ?

Sangoku : Va au diable !

Nappa : Puisque tu le prends comme ça !… Thalès ! Raditz ! Apportez moi le corps de Berduck !

Les deux frères restèrent immobiles, têtes baissées. Thalès avança d'un pas puis releva les yeux.

Thalès : Premièrement, tu n'avais pas le droit de le tuer car même si c'est un traître pour nous, il reste toujours notre père. Deuxièmement, tu oublies que nous avons besoin de lui pour le projet du roi ! As-tu pensé à ça ?! On est foutu maintenant, le roi va nous punir !

Nappa : Je sais, JE SAIS !!! Vous me saoulez ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de condamner mes actes. Si aujourd'hui vous êtes ici avec moi, c'est vous qui l'avez décidé, vous avez trahi Berduck pour avoir votre indépendance sous mon commandement et sous celui du nouveau roi Végéta !

Raditz : Puisque tu en parles. Quelle est l'identité du roi qui a pris la place de l'ancien et qui se fait appeler comme celui que nous avons toujours connu ? Nous savons que tu en sais plus que tu veux nous le faire croire.

Furieux de cette réclamation, Nappa s'avança vers eux. D'un geste rapide, il attrapa la tête de Raditz par sa tignasse. Sous la peur, Raditz ne se débattit pas, il savait qu'il allait recevoir une grosse réprimande s'il venait à faire de la résistance. Raditz fut obliger de s'abaisser dût à l'énorme force qui parcourait le corps de son capitaine. Thalès ne réagissait pas non plus, il ne pouvait qu'assister à ce spectacle, impuissant. Son frère était presque à genoux devant son supérieur, il poussait des gémissements dût à la douleur. Nappa s'abaissa à son tour juste au niveau de sa tête afin de lui glisser quelques mots au creux de son oreille.

Nappa : Tu n'as pas à me poser ce genre de question, Raditz. C'est très impoli de ta part ! Je fais ce que je veux et je m'en contrefiche si la mort de ton père t'attriste légèrement. C'est comme ça et ça le restera jusqu'à ma mort ! Maintenant, assez discuter, va chercher ton père, enfin ce qu'il en reste…

Nappa relâcha ses cheveux. Sur-le-champ, Raditz caressa avec la main sa tête en guise de réflexe. L'impitoyable saïyen au crâne chauve lança un terrible regard à Thalès, voulant lui faire comprendre que s'il ne suivait pas son frère il subirait le même châtiment. Après cet intermède assez violent, les deux frères s'exécutèrent sans dire le moindre mot. Nappa se retrouva seul avec Sangoku qui demeurait clouer à terre depuis un moment.

Nappa : Nous voilà enfin seuls…Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je vais déguster ce moment. J'ai promis à tes frères que tu mourrais de leurs mains. Mais…Je ne sais pas si je tiendrai ma promesse…

Tout à coup, on entendit Thalès qui demandait à Nappa d'une voix lointaine :

Thalès : On ne le trouve pas ! Tu l'as mis où ?

Nappa : Sur une chaise au salon, bande de crétins !

Raditz : Ben…Il n'y est pas !

Nappa : Quoi !

( A suivre…)


	22. Disparitions en chaîne

****

Chapitre 22 : Disparitions en chaîne.

Nappa se leva et alla les rejoindre afin de vérifier lui-même cette affirmation quelque peu douteuse. Rien. Il n'y avait rien sur la chaise où il avait déposé le corps inerte de Berduck. Ses yeux parcoururent l'ensemble de la pièce à une allure impressionnante afin de trouver désespérément la moindre ombre ou silhouette du guerrier qui avait disparu comme par enchantement. Nappa entra dans une colère noire, son aura ne cessait d'augmenter pour atteindre son apogée. Il atteignît le paroxysme de l'énervement ce qui valut à Thalès d'être la victime de sa fureur, étant donné qu'il était le plus près du capitaine colérique. D'un mouvement rapide, Nappa le saisis avec violence. Il le souleva de sa force en l'interrogeant d'un ton autoritaire :

Nappa : Où est-il ? Où est passé ce bâtard ??!!

Thalès gémissait à son tour, ne pouvant plus parler ni respirer, tellement sa main de fer l'empêchait de faire le moindre mouvement. Il essaya tout de même de lui faire reprendre ses esprits car les gestes de Nappa étaient dangereux pour sa victime, en effet grâce à son incroyable énergie et dans le fait qu'il tenait Thalès par la gorge, il risquait de se laisser emporter et de l'achever. Raditz courut vers eux, et tenta d'enlever la main de Nappa qui serrait son frère.

Raditz : Mais tu as perdu la tête, Nappa ! Ce n'est pas de notre faute si on ne le retrouve plus. Lâche-le, LÂCHE-LE, TU M'ENTENDS !!

Sur ces cris de détresse, Nappa compris qu'il avait perdu son sang-froid. Il retira sa main avec précaution, Thalès tomba à terre puis releva la tête, Nappa se dressait devant lui, son visage semblait plus calme, sa colère s'était atténuée ou du moins il avait réussit à la contrôler. Il baissa les yeux pour regarder Thalès, il souffla tout en souriant en guise d'excuses. Thalès se releva en acceptant son changement d'attitude, pendant que Nappa s'éloignait de ses deux subalternes pour faire face au mur. Il le frappa afin de se calmer une bonne fois pour toutes et pour condamner ses actes de violence sur les deux frères qui n'avait servi qu'à apaiser son irresponsabilité face à la disparition de Berduck. Thalès et Raditz le regardèrent avec soulagement car il venait de prendre conscience de sa mauvaise réaction de tout à l'heure. Nappa resta silencieux un moment avant de prononcer d'un ton relaxé :

Nappa : Bon… On se calme… On fouille partout dans l'appartement pour retrouver Berduck. Il est sûrement encore ici sinon on aurait entendu le bruit de la porte…

Nappa se dirigea aussitôt dans la chambre où demeurait le corps de Sangoku tandis que les deux frères solidaires visitaient le reste des pièces de l'abri, donné par le roi Végéta. Tout à coup, Nappa hurla de la même manière que tout à l'heure.

Nappa : C'EST PAS POSSIBLE !!!

A ces mots, Thalès et Raditz le rejoignirent rapidement.

Thalès : Que se passe t-il ?

Nappa : Carot a disparu lui aussi !

Nappa frappa le mur à nouveau, le corps de Sangoku avait bel et bien disparu laissant les trois compères sur le sentiment que la situation commençait à leur échapper. Sans que personne ne s'y attende, une très puissante explosion éclata dans la chambre où s'attardaient les trois traqueurs. Ils reçurent une boule de feu en pleine figure sans savoir d'où elle provenait. N'ayant presque pas de blessures mais quelques égratignures dût à l'attaque surprise, ils se frottèrent les yeux afin d'y voir un peu plus clair.

Nappa : QUI A FAIT ÇA ??!!

( A suivre…)


	23. Course poursuite

****

Chapitre 23 : Course poursuite.

La poussière avait envahit la pièce, ce qui empêchait Nappa, Raditz et Thalès de distinguer quoique que se soit dans cette épaisse masse brumeuse, ayant perdu le sens de l'orientation, Nappa essayait de tâter les murs avec ses mains afin de se repérer, mais en vain, le choc dû à l'explosion avait brisé d'innombrables parties de la pièce. Les trois saïyens n'avaient pas d'autres choix que d'attendre patiemment que la brume se disperse afin d'y voir plus clair.

Nappa : Montre-toi lâche !

Le nuage de poussière s'estompait peu à peu, une silhouette se dressait alors devant nos trois compères qui avaient abandonné le sentiment de surprise pour laisser place à une grande hostilité. La mystérieuse silhouette appartenait bien à la personne qu'ils soupçonnaient. Cela ne pouvait être que Berduck, qui avait l'air impatient qu'on le remarque. Il portait son fils, Sangoku, sur ses épaules, et, la main en avant, se préparait à une éventuelle autre attaque.

Nappa : Sala…

Il ne put finir son juron que Berduck avait déjà lancé une seconde offensive. L'explosion fut tellement plus intense que la précédente, que tout menaçait de s'écrouler. Berduck s'enfuyait par la porte en courant à toute allure, il longeait les couloirs du palais, malgré le poids imposant de son fils sur ses épaules. L'obscurité était si présente que Berduck avait du mal à se diriger, de plus, cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas mis les pieds hors de son appartement. Il prenait des passages presque au hasard, certainement comptait-il sur la chance pour sortir de là. Pendant ce temps, Nappa et sa clique s'était lancé à sa poursuite après être parvenus à se dégager du champs de ruine que Berduck avait créé intentionnellement.

Voix-Off : Alerte, alerte !! A toutes les troupes d'élite du sous-sol !! Berduck est devenu fou, veuillez l'intercepter de toute urgence !!

Berduck : Fou moi ? Pff ! Attendez vous allez voir si je suis fou!

La voix emplissait tous les couloirs du palais, apparemment, la secousse avait déclenché l'alerte, le roi devait certainement être au courant, cette fois, de l'incident avec Berduck. Nappa n'avait pas l'air enchanté que son souverain soit mis au courant par cette ridicule alarme. Nappa, suivit de ses deux compagnons, Raditz et Thalès, étaient toujours à la poursuite de Berduck, ne sachant pas quel chemin emprunter pour le rattraper.

Raditz : Par où allons nous ?

Nappa : A mon avis, il est sûrement allé chercher de l'aide chez Sélipa et les autres. Allons là-bas !

Le fugitif n'avait toujours pas ralenti sa course effrénée, il essayait par tous les moyens de se souvenir du chemin pour rejoindre ses amis tout en continuant à échapper à ses trois poursuivants.

Berduck, pensant : Tout seul, je ne parviendrai jamais à m'en sortir et qui plus est avec Sangoku sur le dos. Il va falloir que j'emmène les autres dans ce combat.

Voix-Off : Berduck se situe dans le couloir B125 !! Veuillez l'intercepter de toute urgence !!

Berduck : Merde, comment ont-ils fait pour me localiser ?

Nappa : J'en été sûr ! Il est bien parti les voir ! Ne perdons pas de temps !

Berduck : Les troupes d'élites ne vont pas tarder, il faut que j'accélère le pas !

L'atmosphère se faisait de plus en plus pesante, le cœur de Berduck commençait à se serrer, il avait peur.

??? : Halte Berduck !!

Des soldats venaient de lui barrer la route, alors que la porte de chez ses amis était juste derrière. Les soldats avaient les cheveux couleur or, ils s'étaient tous transformés en super saïyens légendaire afin de pouvoir affronter leur ancien lieutenant : Berduck.

Berduck, pensant : Je crois que là, c'est vraiment la fin !

(A suivre…)


	24. Aucune échappatoire

****

Chapitre 24 : Aucune échappatoire.

Soldat 1 : Berduck, ta route s'arrête ici, nous avons reçu l'ordre de te capturer. Je peux d'ors et déjà te dire que ton ancien statut ne nous impressionne pas du tout, je suis même prêt a me battre seul contre toi.

Soldat 2 : remet-nous Carot sans discuter et rends-toi si tu ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive des bricoles…

Berduck : Pff, tu rêves !

Soldat 1 : Tu crois réellement pouvoir te battre avec ton fils sur le dos ! Ha ha ha !!

Berduck savait pertinemment que son assaillant avait raison et, qu'il ne pouvait en aucun cas déposer son fils à terre sans qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Le saïyen cherchait en vain une échappatoire, il n'avait pas d'autre solution, désormais il était trop tard pour qu'il puisse prévenir ses amis. Le soldat qui avait alors provoqué Berduck, s'avança vers lui sous les yeux perfides de ses trois camarades.

Soldat 3 : Fait lui mordre la poussière !

Soldat 4 : Méfies toi, Berduck est loin d'être faible…

Soldat 1 : Ha ha ha !! Cela risque de rapidement se terminer si il ne lâche pas son fiston pour se préparer à m'affronter… transforme-toi Berduck ! Je ne veux pas d'un combat gagné d'avance.

Berduck : Non !

Soldat 1 : Hein ?! Et pourquoi ?

Berduck : Question de principe… Je ne peux pas me transformer alors que j'en suis contre, et je peux vous assurer que je ferais tout pour élucider le mystère qui entoure notre planète.

Soldat 1 : Tu réfléchis trop ! L'état de super saïyen est inné chez nous. Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi ! En garde !!

Berduck ne bougea pas, il ne voulait pas perdre de temps sachant que bientôt Nappa et ses deux autres fils allaient certainement le rattraper. Son adversaire, au rire démoniaque lui donnait quelques sueurs, il ne savait plus comment se sortir de cette mauvaise passe.

Soldat 1 : Puisque tu sembles jeter l'éponge, il ne me reste plus qu'à te cueillir ! Prend ça !

Le poing arriva à une vitesse incroyable, Berduck savait qu'il ne pourrait pas l'éviter, il était paniqué, ne sachant plus quoi faire, il espérait un miracle.

??? : STOP !

Finalement, ce miracle se produisit, le poing s'arrêta net et Berduck tourna la tête afin de voir à qui pouvait bien appartenir cette voix.

Berduck : Nappa !

Soldat 1 : Thalès, Raditz ! Mais… Depuis quand sont-ils avec toi ? Je pensais qu'ils suivraient, eux aussi Berduck dans son entêtement !

Nappa : Tu penses mal ! Il est temps de suivre… Ils sont sous mes ordres maintenant et pour eux comme pour nous, Berduck est un traître !

Berduck : Thalès !… Raditz !

Raditz : Ferme la ! Toi et Carot vous n'avez que ce que vous méritez !

Berduck : …

Nappa : Bien, maintenant qu'il est à notre merci, vous pouvez disposer !

Soldat 1 : Pas question ! Nous avons pour mission de le récupérer, et puis mon cher Nappa dois-je te rappeler qu'en voulant cacher ta petite mascarade au roi tu te l'ai mis à dos.

Nappa : Ferme-la un peu ! Je fais ce qu'il me plaît ! Je me fous du roi et de ce qu'il pense.

Soldat 1 : Le roi a eu tort de te nommer premier lieutenant, tu n'es même pas reconnaissant ! En plus cela t'as permis d'être au courant de pleins de choses comme le projet du roi de fabriquer de nouvelles armes afin d'anéantir les rebelles…

Nappa : Tais-toi, tu me dois obéissance !

Soldat 1 : Désolé, mais je n'obéis qu'au roi. D'ailleurs, il ne devrait pas tarder pour constater la situation.

Nappa : Comment ?

( A suivre…)


	25. Sauvage inattendu pour Berduck

****

Chapitre 25 : Sauvage inattendu pour Berduck.

Berduck se tenait au milieu de cette conversation, ne pensant plus qu'à une chose : prévenir ses amis. Mais malheureusement la situation était si critique qu'il était dans l'incapacité de faire quoi ce soit. Il avait de part et d'autre des ennemis les soldats devant et Nappa derrière. Tout à coup, la porte menant chez Sélipa et les autres explosa à la grande surprise de tous des antagonistes. La poussière avait de nouveau rempli les couloirs, la puissance du souffle dégagée par l'explosion fut si intense que tout le monde recula. 

Soldat 1 : Restez sur vos gardes !

Nappa : Thalès ! Empares-toi de Berduck avant qu'il n'arrive quelque chose…

Les spectateurs, impuissants face à cette situation inattendue, toussaient très fort, l'air se faisait de plus en plus rare. Il devenait difficile d'y respirer.

??? : Attrape ma main, Berduck !!

Nappa : Quoi ? Qui ose ??

Soldat 2 : On ne voit rien ! Que se passe t-il ?

Thalès : Sélipa ?!!

Nappa : Quoi ?

Thalès : J'ai cru entendre Sélipa !

Nappa : Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ?!!

Nappa couru vers l'appartement de Sélipa, là où la fumée avait désormais disparu. Bien évidemment, ses soupçons étaient justifiés, il n'y avait plus personne. L'équipe de Berduck s'était volatilisée dans cette explosion qui leurs avaient servi d'échappatoire. Le cri de fureur de Nappa se fit entendre de tout le bâtiment. De leur coté, Sangoku et Berduck s'étaient alors évaporé sans laisser de trace. Nappa revint vers les soldats et ses acolytes puis fit un " non " de la tête pour leur faire comprendre qu'ils avaient disparu eux aussi. Remplis de haine, ses yeux étaient devenus celui d'un tueur sanguinaire.

Soldat 1 : Nous avons échoué, Carot et Berduck se sont échappés sous nos yeux avec leurs amis sans que nous puissions empêcher cette fuite. Il faut à nouveau les retrouver sinon le roi nous fera exécuter pour avoir échoué dans notre mission.

Soldat 4 : Ne perdons pas de temps ! Allons-y !

Puis, juste avant que les élites ne repartent, un soldat détourna la tête et s'adressa aux trios saïyens désemparés d'un ton assez ironique : 

Soldat 3 : Moi, si je voulais me racheter aux yeux de notre souverain, j'irais à la poursuite de Berduck afin de le livrer au roi… Je pense que dans votres propres intérêts, vous devriez nous devancer mais ce ne seras pas possible… On fait la course ? Bonne chance ! Ha ha ha !!

Nappa : Pardon ?… Mais ça ne risque pas… Puisque vous n'irez pas plus loin !

Soldat 1 : Quoi ? Tu nous provoques ?

Nappa : Thalès ! Raditz ! J'ai une envie de meurtre ! Pas vous ? Niii ! Je crois que j'ai besoin de me défouler.

Thalès : Pas de problème, nous aussi ça nous manque !

Les yeux rivés sur leurs adversaires, tel des félins qui n'attendent le moment propice pour bondir sur leur proie, les trois saïyens étaient plus enthousiastes à l'idée de pouvoir se défouler pour évacuer tout le stress qu'ils avaient cumulés durant ces dernières heures. Les quatre soldats d'élites sourirent puis répondirent aux provocations. Ils se mirent tous en position, et préparèrent leurs offensives, le sang était fin prêt à couler.

Soldat 1 : Hé hé ! Je vous signale que nous sommes plus nombreux que vous, vous prenez le risque de réaliser mon rêve : votre mort ! 

Nappa : Keuf ! Tu parles trop ! Le nombre ne dépend pas de la victoire. Voyez plutôt !…

Tous ensembles : WAAAAAAAA !

( A suivre…)


	26. Une équipe reconstruite

****

Chapitre 26 : Une équipe reconstruite.

Dans un autre endroit, au cœur des longues galeries souterraines…

Sélipa : On a entendu du bruit de nos appartements, et avons rapidement compris la situation dans laquelle vous vous trouviez, on a décidé alors de briser la porte afin de jouer la carte surprise.

Berduck : Merci à vous ! Vous avez très bien réagi !

Sélipa : Trêve de bavardages, il faut sortir d'ici au plus vite !

Berduck : Oui mais comment ? La seule sortie que je connaisse est la principale, elle conduit tout près du trône, au rez-de-chaussée du château…

Pumpkin : Nous sommes au niveau –5, je pense que nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que d'emprunter la sortie principale, il va falloir forcer le passage coûte que coûte.

Sangoku, toujours inconscient, se faisait désormais porter par Topetto. Sélipa, Topetto, Pumpkin et Berduck couraient à toute vitesse vers les étages supérieurs. Tous ensemble, ils donnaient leur maximum et étaient si désireux de réaliser leurs ambitions, que de ce groupe reflétait, la fraternité.

Voix-Off : Alerte, alerte !! A toutes les troupes d'élite du sous-sol !! Berduck et sa bande se trouvent dans le couloir A025, veuillez l'intercepter de toute urgence !!

Berduck : On a plus le choix, on fonce dans le tas !

L'étendue des couloirs n'en finissait plus. Le groupe prenait des directions au hasard tout en essayant de gravir le maximum d'escaliers pour se rapprocher du rez-de-chaussée, malheureusement les sous-sols étaient bondés de soldats et la possibilité d'une rencontre avec eux se faisait de plus en plus pesante. Au détour d'un couloir un soldat les aperçurent.

Soldat : Là ! Ils sont en A019 ! A toutes les troupes il faut les surprendre, nous allons les prendre à revers, nous sommes juste derrière eux !

Sélipa : Merde, on est suivi ! On s'arrête ?

Berduck : Pas la peine ! Si nous arrivons à les distancer, on perdra moins de temps !

Hélas, les fuyards se retrouvèrent avec une centaine de soldats en face d'eux, la route était bloquée, les arrières aussi. L'équipe était cernée des deux côtés, elle ne pouvait ni avancer ni reculer.

Soldat 1 : Niii, cette fois ci vous n'irez pas plus loin…

Soldat 2 : Mieux vaut vous rendre tout de suite, et puis le roi vous veut vivant ! D'ailleurs il ne va pas tarder à venir à notre rencontre.

Pumpkin : Ils sont une trentaine des deux cotés ! C'est un combat perdu d'avance. On ne peut rien faire !

Soldat 3 : Voilà quelqu'un de raisonnable. Laissez nous vous mettre ces menottes magnétiques et on ne vous fera aucun mal.

Aucune réponse de la part des fuyards, les soldats restèrent muets également comme s'ils attendaient une confirmation. Le chef de groupe s'avança avec plusieurs paires de menottes à la main, ces armes étaient redoutables, elles avaient l'aspect d'un cercle doté d'un champ magnétique qui rendait impuissante toute personne qui les avait en main.

Berduck : Nous n'avons plus le choix… Très bien nous acceptons !

Sélipa : Quoi ?! Berduck ! Mais tu as perdu la tête, ma parole!!!

(A suivre…)


	27. Une riposte inattendue

****

Chapitre 27 : Une riposte inattendue.

Berduck sourit. Sélipa ne saisit immédiatement la raison d'une expression si décontractée sur le visage de son ami, mais elle en compris rapidement le sens. Les mains en avant, comme pour se rendre, elle lui susurra quelques mots à l'oreille.

Sélipa : T'es fou ou quoi ?! On va tous y passer !

Berduck : Un an et demi à moisir dans les sous-sols nous ont ramolli le cerveau ! Il est temps de prendre des risques !

Soldat 3 : Qu'avez vous à marmonner ? Donnez-moi vos mains qu'on en finisse ! Le roi s'impatiente !

Sélipa se retourna vers ses deux amis et fit un hochement de la tête. Le message était très clair, ils s'apprêtaient à passer à l'offensive. Les soldats, en confiance grâce a leur surnombre et leur impressionnante autorité, ne pressentirent aucune rébellion de la part des fuyards. Au contraire, ils souriaient tous avec un air hautain voir démoniaque, ils étaient sûr d'eux. La surprise fut totale, au moment où Berduck résignait à se rendre, il surpris le soldat en lui envoyant un direct du droit dans l'estomac. Le signal avait été donné, Sélipa s'occupa du devant de la scène avec Berduck tandis que les deux autres allaient casser du soldat à l'arrière afin de briser ce sandwich qui les avaient empêché de continuer leur escapade. De multiples kikoha* partirent dans tous les sens, les soldats saïyens surpris par cette attaque éclair n'eurent pas le temps de réagir et de se transformer en super saïyens pour mieux résister face à de telles forces. De transpositions** en transpositions, Berduck apparaissait devant ses assaillants tel un fantôme. Les murs étaient tapis de sang, un combat des plus sanglant faisait rage. La vitesse du combat devenait de plus en plus impressionnante, Topetto et Berduck se passait Sangoku qui était toujours dans les vapes, à tour de bras afin de pouvoir se battre sans cette gêne. Des têtes arrachées, des corps percés, des membres éparpillés, étaient au menu de ce véritable carnage. Une volonté irascible leurs permettaient de réaliser des exploits. Nos quatre compagnons avaient réussi à se sortir vainqueurs d'un combat avec une vingtaine de soldats d'élite du roi Végéta.

Sélipa : Nous n'avons pas failli à notre réputation, je crois…

Berduck : Oui… On ne s'est pas ménagé…

Pumpkin : Après ce que l'on vient de réaliser, plus personne ne voudra nous approcher ! Les élites risquent d'hésiter quand ils vont apercevoir ce champs de bataille !

Berduck : Tant mieux, cela nous facilitera les choses. Je propose de ne plus s'épuiser et d'essayer de sortir de ce labyrinthe…

Sélipa : Comment ?

Berduck : Comme ceci ! Regardez !

Il leva la main vers le haut, et concentra une boule d'énergie dans la paume de sa main.

Berduck : ça va faire du bruit mais c'est la sortie la plus directe.

Topetto : Je marche avec toi ! Nous allons faire sauter le plafond et ainsi créer un trou qui nous amènera jusqu'à la surface.

Sélipa : On risque de tomber directement sur le trône et sur une centaine de soldats mais moi aussi je marche ! Je combattrais toujours a tes cotés…

Berduck : Sélipa…

Pumpkin : Allez ! Trêve de bavardages ! Tous ensemble !

Tout les quatre, firent la même chose que Berduck, ils créèrent à leur tour un kikoha au creux de leurs mains. Les regards plein d'espoir, plus que jamais déterminer à réaliser leurs ambitions, ils libérèrent une puissance hors du commun qui fit sauter le plafond et créa un énorme vacarme.

( A suivre…)

****

Petit lexique n°1

Vous avez sûrement le voir, mais j'ai mis des petits * à la fin de deux mots au cours de ce chapitre.

Oui, car tout le monde n'est pas censé de savoir la signification de ce vocabulaire très spécifique à Dragon Ball.

Afin de mieux comprendre le récit, en voici les définitions tirés du dictionnaire de Dragon Ball.

*Kikoha : Technique permettant de faire sortir l'énergie vitale du corps, et de la matérialiser en un rayon d'énergie destinée à l'attaque. C'est une technique que maîtrise Sangoku, bien sûr, mais aussi de nombreux combattants qui apparaissent dans l'histoire de Dragon Ball. Il arrive souvent à cette technique de changer de nom selon les personnages qui l'utilisent. Ainsi, certains parleront de " rayon d'énergie ", d'autres de " canon énergétique ", mais il s'agit bien de la même technique. Possédant de nombreuses variantes, il lui arrive aussi d'évoluer selon les facteurs de vitesse et de puissance. Elle se déclime sous deux formes, l'une ressemblant au kaméhaméha, et l'autre au genkidama.

**Transposition : Technique utilisé par Jackie Choun lors du 21ème championnat des art martiaux. Cette technique permet de former une illusion d'optique destinée à troubler l'adversaire, en se déplaçant à une vitesse trop rapide pour que l'œil puisse décomposer le mouvement. Sangoku, comme il le fait pour le kaméhaméha, assimile cette technique la première fois qu'il l'a voit. Piccolo utilise également cette technique contre Krilin. Ce dernier se laisse prendre au piège, et Piccolo peut parvenir derrière son dos pour le frapper. Ce coup est le dernier de ce combat et provoque l'abandon de Krilin. Il est possible que Piccolo, bien décidé à abattre Sangoku ait appris cette technique au terme d'un entraînement acharné. Cela dit, il existe aussi de fortes possibilités pour que l'expert en art martiaux qu'était Piccolo avant de se diviser possède déjà cette technique.

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez appris certaines choses. C'est vrai que tout le monde ne connaît pas obligatoirement tout ce vocabulaire propre à Dragon Ball. Voilà pourquoi j'offre quelques définitions afin que certains comprennent mieux cette lecture.

Je ne le répéterais jamais assez : Reviewez svp ! (lol) Faîtes moi part de vos commentaires et laissez quand même votre mail si vous voulez que je vous réponde à certaines de vos questions !

Voilà ! Au prochain chapitre !

@+ Derf


	28. La chambre interdite

****

Chapitre 28 : La chambre interdite.

On pouvait apercevoir le ciel pourpre de Végéta par l'immense trou qui s'était créé. Le système d'alarme résonnait à tout va, les bruits causés par les affrontements extérieurs étaient omniprésents. Des cris, des explosions et des hurlements étaient à présent devenu le quotidien de la défense du trône. Des rebelles mourraient en permanence sur les champs de batailles. Tous, ils essayaient de renverser le régime dictatorial qu'avait installé le roi Végéta depuis plus d'un an et demi maintenant. Depuis la résurrection de la planète, seul les six premiers mois s'étaient déroulés dans une atmosphère pacifique. Mais depuis la découverte de la légende saïyenne la plus populaire de ce peuple, tous avaient sombré dans la folie. Le roi n'était plus le même, il était devenu plus impartial et n'avait jamais fait quoique ce soit pour régler le problème au contraire il préférait exterminer les opposants à son régime plutôt que d'essayer de les comprendre. La découverte de cette transformation légendaire au sein du peuple de Végéta, avait fait naître folie et soif de pouvoir. C'était il y a 18 mois mais encore maintenant les saïyens subissaient les déboires du début de leur existence : la guerre civile.

Berduck : Ne perdons pas de temps, il faut s'échapper de la ville souveraine.

Ils effectuèrent la danse de l'air et se dirigèrent vers le haut, dans l'énorme trou qu'ils avaient créé détruisant ainsi les autres étages supérieurs. Mais dans cette ascension fulgurante, Berduck ralentit brutalement son envol et plissa des yeux pour mieux distinguer ce qui avait retenu son attention.

Sélipa : Berduck, ce n'est pas le moment de s'arrêter. On doit foncer ! Tu as déjà oublié ?!

Berduck : Je viens d'apercevoir quelque chose de bizarre.... Je ne suis pas sûr de moi… Désolé mais je veux en avoir le cœur net.

Sélipa : On n'a pas le temps ! Berduck, où vas-tu ? BERDUCK !!

Le cri de Sélipa retentit dans tous les alentours, Berduck s'était envolé pour aller dans un couloir menant à une très grande porte d'acier qui avait cédé à la force du kikoha qu'il avait dégagé auparavant.

Sélipa : On n'a pas le choix, il faut le suivre. On ne peut pas se disperser, mieux vaut rester tous ensemble si nous voulons rester en vie, nous ne sommes pas encore sortis d'affaire…

Les couloirs étaient délabrés, on ne pouvait plus y marcher par peur que tout s'écroule. Tous le suivirent dans son entêtement, il cassa la porte en fer, déjà amochée par l'explosion, afin de pouvoir y rentrer. Stupeur.

Berduck : Qu'est ce que…

Ces amis étaient arrivés à son niveau. Berduck était tétanisé, il ne bougeait plus après ce qu'il venait de voir. Sélipa, Topetto et Pumpkin n'avaient toujours pas réalisé, leur discussion futile tournait autour de cette porte.

Pumpkin : Tu as remarqué ? La porte est trop épaisse pour qu'elle ne renferme pas une pièce importante.

Topetto : Oui, tu as raison. Il y a un système de sécurité assez sophistiqué sur le mur d'à côté. Cette pièce ne doit pas s'ouvrir à tout le monde. 

Sélipa : Hum, c'est exact ! Il doit y avoir des choses sécrètes entreposés ici pour y mettre une telle sécurité… Tu en penses quoi Berduck ? Berduck ! Tu te sens bien ?

A ce moment ils comprirent le pourquoi d'un tel silence de la part de leur ami. Ils relevèrent les yeux et c'est Sélipa qui eu la première réaction en poussant un petit cri de surprise, portant sa main au niveau de sa bouche. Tous les quatre, ébahis par ce qu'ils venaient de voir, ils s'avancèrent dans cette mystérieuse salle où ils étaient sur le point d'y découvrir bon nombre de réponses à leurs questions.

(A suivre…)


	29. Les cerveaux s’agitent

****

Chapitre 29 : Les cerveaux s'agitent.

Le spectacle était impressionnant, les quatre saïyens ne savaient plus où donner de la tête. Le paysage était celui d'un laboratoire très sophistiqué. Les pas résonnaient sur le sol métallique, on pouvait apercevoir des dizaines de postes remplis de boites à gants comme si on y avait manipulé bons nombres de virus. L'endroit était sombre, mais malgré l'aspect peu accueillant de cette salle on avait l'impression que les agissements qui s'y perpétraient n'avaient pas cessé. D'épaisses fumées aux couleurs jaunâtres émanaient de la tuyauterie qui parcourait les installations, l'endroit était désert, seul le rejet permanent des fumées se faisait entendre et avait l'air apparemment de déranger les quatre saïyens par sa forte odeur. Mais la chose la plus surprenante de cet endroit était la quantité innombrable de tubes à essais, ils étaient immensément grands, environ deux mètres sur un, ils se tenaient tous alignés et demeuraient assez imposants dans ces lieux. Ces tubes étaient remplis d'eau mais la chose la plus abominable c'était que des êtres humains y flottaient recroquevillés tels des fœtus.

Sélipa : Quelle horreur ! Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cet endroit.

Berduck : Je ne comprends pas ! Lorsque j'étais lieutenant, on ne m'a jamais mis au courant… Ce qui signifie que ce laboratoire a été construit récemment, probablement l'année dernière.

Topetto : Pas de doute, c'est bien de ça qu'il s'agissait…

A ces mots, Berduck se précipita sur Toppeto, et le souleva par le col. Sangoku tomba sur le sol, les graves blessures infligées par Nappa et ses frères l'avait mis dans un sérieux état.

Berduck : Comment ?! Tu étais au courant et tu n'as rien dis. REPONDS !

Berduck n'arrêtait pas de le secouer tel un vulgaire prunier, tandis que Sélipa s'était empressée de poser sa main sur le bras de Berduck afin qu'il se calme. Berduck relâcha Topetto, et le regarda fixement d'un air accusateur comme si il attendait que son ami se justifie.

Sélipa : Calmons-nous ! Topetto a sûrement ses raisons. Ecoutons-le.

Le front de Topetto débordait de sueur, il ravala sa salive et se frotta le derrière de la tête, par ses gestes hésitants on pouvait ressentir l'énorme malaise dans lequel il se trouvait et le regard fixe de ses amis n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Topetto : C'était il y a 6 mois lorsque nous revenions des visites mensuelles que j'en ai entendu parler. J'étais très proche du cortège de soldats qui nous ramenaient dans nos appartements lorsque l'un d'entre eux mentionna une rumeur au sujet d'un laboratoire secret dans les sous-sols. Il disait que le projet secret du roi était en cours de fabrication dans ce lieu. L'autre soldat qui l'écoutait ri aux éclats et lui assura qu'il connaissait bien ces lieux et qu'il ne pouvait exister une telle chose… Le soldat avait vraiment l'air très sûr de lui ce qui m'amena à penser que cette rumeur n'était que divagations d'un soldat qui cherchait à faire la conversation. C'est pour ça que je ne voyais pas l'utilité de vous en parler…

Pendant les explications de Topetto, Sélipa avait pris le soin d'adosser Sangoku sur le mur. Elle était en train de le regarder d'un air attentionné, elle scrutait son profond sommeil. D'une main chaleureuse elle caressa son visage telle une mère. Pumpkin l'avait rejoint sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive, il les regarda, souriant, dans leur moment d'intimité.

Sélipa : Carot… J'aurais tant voulu t'avoir comme fils mais à la place j'ai eu deux monstres…

Pumpkin était troublé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il tourna vivement les talons vers Berduck et Topetto avant que Sélipa ne s'aperçoive qu'il était juste derrière. Pendant ce temps Berduck avait fait ses excuses à Topetto et, ensemble ils se mirent à réfléchir afin de mieux saisir la situation.

Berduck : Juste après votre départ, Nappa m'avait dit que le projet du roi Végéta n'était pas une arme au sens où je l'entendais… Il a dit quelque chose d'étrange…

Toppeto : Quoi donc ?

Berduck : " Le roi a trouvé mieux en temps que rentabilité et coût du produit. " C'est ce que m'a dit Nappa. Le roi m'avait parlé il y a 5 mois environ que son projet était une arme d'une technologie nouvelle. A cette époque nous étions constamment enfermés dans nos appartements et j'avais un contact avec le roi par radio pour prendre des nouvelles de la surface, à ce moment il m'avait annoncé que ça n'allait pas me faire plaisir à cause de nos opinions concernant cette guerre. Mais Nappa m'a dit qu'il m'avait menti. Qui croire ? Nappa m'a ensuite dit qu'il avait trouvé mieux… En tant que rentabilité du produit… Qu'a t-il voulu dire ?…

Pumpkin essayait de prendre part à la discussion mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne parvenait à comprendre ce que Berduck et Topetto se disait tant les mots de Sélipa l'avait troublé.

Pumpkin, pensant : Qui sont ces deux monstres dont elle parle ? Ce n'est pas possible… Elle n'a jamais eu d'enfants. Je ne comprends rien. Mais pourquoi cela me trouble autant ?

Sélipa les avait rejoint, le quatuor s'était recréer. Berduck et Topetto n'avait pas fait attention à la présence de Sélipa et de Pumpkin car ils demeuraient pour le moment en pleine séance de haute réflexion. Puis tout à coup, le visage de Berduck s'illumina il fit de très grands gestes afin d'attirer leur attention.

Berduck : Ce que l'on peut être stupide ! Pourquoi cela ne m'a pas fait " tilt " plus tôt ?! Si on reprend l'explication de Topetto, la rumeur s'avère juste puisque nous sommes en ce moment dans ce fameux laboratoire… Donc ce qui veut dire…

Topetto : Que l'arme secrète du Roi Végéta se trouve ici !

( A suivre…)


	30. Un ami retrouvé

****

Chapitre 30 : Un ami retrouvé.

Il y eut un long silence, chacun analysait de son coté l'importance de cette déduction.

Sélipa :Alors, on fait quoi ? Nous enfuir de cet endroit comme nous l'avions prévu ou rester ici et percer les mystères qui nous entourent ?

Sélipa venait de poser la question existentielle. Personne ne répondu directement, sa question semblait avoir déranger ces trois compagnons.

Pumpkin : Je vous rappelle qu'il est risqué de rester ici ! Si nous nous attardons, on ne va pas tarder à avoir de la compagnie…

Topetto :Il a raison ! Nous avons provoqué un véritable champs de bataille tout à l'heure, l'alerte a du être donné, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps pour qu'ils nous retrouvent. C'est notre survie à tous qui est en jeu.

Sélipa : Berduck, c'est à toi de prendre la décision finale, que décides-tu ?

Berduck était désappointé et ne savait quoi répondre. Il voulait plus que tout élucider toutes ces énigmes mais faire le choix de rester, compromettait la survie de ses amis. Berduck fit trois pas en direction d'un des gigantesques tubes à essais, où se tenait un homme nu recroquevillé, il posa sa main sur le cylindre de verre. Sélipa, Topetto et Pumpkin attendaient sa réponse impatiemment. La seule chose dont ils étaient sûr, c'est qu'ils suivraient Berduck qu'importe sa décision. Depuis la création de cette équipe, il était devenu celui qui prenait toujours les initiatives, un peu comme un leader. Alors qu'importe la réponse, ils pensaient toujours que son choix entrepris était pertinent, ces équipiers avaient une totale confiance en lui. Berduck fixa la silhouette qui demeurait inerte dans sa prison de verre et ouvra enfin la bouche, le saïyen semblait résolu à donner sa réponse mais malheureusement ce qu'il dit n'avait aucun rapport.

Berduck : Pauvre gars ! A quoi servent ces expériences ? Pourquoi les a t-on mis dans ces horribles tubes ? Le roi Végéta…. Qu'a t-il derrière la tête ? Que veut-il en faire ?

Sur ces multitudes de questions, Sélipa eut une sorte de déclic. Son visage exprima l'horreur, elle semblait avoir aperçut quelque chose d'effrayant. La saïyenne avait vraiment du mal à s'exprimer. L'émotion la gagna et un très grand malaise apparût. Elle faillit tomber, Berduck se précipita vers Sélipa qui était à deux doigts de perdre connaissance.

Berduck : Sélipa !! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrives ? Qu'as-tu vu ? Sélipa dit quelque chose !!

Elle leva la main, un simple geste devient un effort considérable, elle montra du doigt la silhouette qui se tenait nu, flottant dans son récipient.

Berduck : Oui ?! Qu'est qu'il a ce truc ?

Elle reçut un puissant choc psychologique, Sélipa rassembla ses forces pour hurler au désespoir qu'un seul mot, ou plutôt un nom, celui de :

Sélipa : TOMAAAAAAAAA !!

Elle se releva soudainement comme si toutes ces forces lui était revenu en l'espace d'un instant. Elle se précipita sur le tube en question et embrassa le verre. Sélipa pleurait à chaudes larmes. Elle n'arrêtait pas de prononcer le nom de Toma comme pour se donner du réconfort.

Les trois autres saïyens demeuraient complément interloqué et dépassé par la situation.

Pumpkin : Toma, dis-tu ? Mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence Sélipa, il est mort il y a 6 mois. Quand arriveras-tu à accepter sa mort ? Je…

Berduck le coupa et lui fit signe, la silhouette de l'homme qui demeurait dans le cylindre n'était autre que Toma. Bouches bées, les trois hommes restèrent de marbre face au miracle qui se tenait sous leurs yeux. Leur compagnon qu'ils croyaient mort depuis 6 mois était bel et bien en face d'eux. Le choc fut grand, personne n'osait s'exprimer, tous regardèrent Toma dans son habit d'Adam. Il était tel un ange. Berduck prit Sélipa par la main, Topetto et Pumpkin firent de même avec l'autre main de la saïyenne. Ils formèrent un demi-cercle juste devant Toma. Les quatre saïyens augmentèrent leur aura*, leur symbiose était parfaite. Une gigantesque auréole d'une lumière pure les enveloppaient. Les yeux fermés, leurs cheveux étaient emportés par la vague d'énergie qu'ils avaient créer. Le tableau était somptueux, cela ressemblait à une sorte de rituel. Le sol tremblait, les murs commencèrent à se fissurer. Une vrai tempête s'éleva, le souffle puissant qu'elle dégageait balayait tout sur ton passage. Tout se fendit aux alentours, les boites à gants explosèrent ainsi que les énormes tubes cylindriques volèrent en éclats. Tous les saïyens qui demeuraient prisonniers et inconscients tombèrent par terre et l'eau contenu dans les tubes se vida. La quantité d'eau libérée, inonda les lieux. Toma, quant à lui, n'était pas tombé par terre, il flottait dans les airs grâce à l'énergie déployée des quatre saïyens et fut déposé délicatement sur le sol. Tous rouvrirent les yeux, ils venaient d'effectuer quelque chose d'impressionnant, la fusion de leurs énergies avaient permis de délivrer Toma de sa prison. Cette cérémonie quelque peu étrange était celle de la renaissance d'un groupe, où les liens d'amitié fait naître une lueur d'espoir en chacun d'eux.

( A suivre…)

****

Petit lexique n°2.

Encore une fois, je vous offre la possibilité de vous endormir un peu moins bête. 

Sachez que ce mot souligné d'un * ne peut pas avoir la même signification pour tout le monde et c'est pourquoi je vous propose d'en lire la définition afin que vous puissiez mieux comprendre le récit et de clarifier tous les esprits de ce mot assez barbare. Bien sur, cette définition est tirée du dictionnaire de Dragon Ball.

*L'aura, (la puissance) : Energie alliant la force de combat et la force vitale que possède un individu. Elle désigne principalement son potentiel de combat. Plus elle est grande, plus le combattant est fort. Une aura puissante peut émaner du corps. Elle reste invisible à l'œil nu mais peut être ressentie par les combattant émérites. 

Sachez que l'aura en japonais se dit " Ki ".

****

Note de l'auteur n°3.

IN-CRO-YA-BLE !! Ben merde alors ! Quand je pense que le chapitre 30 me semblait si lointain, maintenant nous y sommes rendus… Je ne sais que dire… J'adresse un petit coucou spécialement à Manue que je remercie de tous ces petits messages d'encouragement qui m'ont vraiment donné envie de continuer à publier mon histoire sur ce site.

Sachez que c'est loin de finir et vous risquez à chaque moment tomber de haut à chaque révélation. Je peux vous dire qu'une seule chose : vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos surprises !

Je vous annonce la publication bientôt d'une autre histoire faite de ma main et d'une amie en partie. Une autre fanfic sur Dragon Ball qui devrait arriver sur ce site dans moins d'un mois.

Mon histoire vous passionne ? Des critiques à formuler ? Remarques ? Alors n'hésitez plus et écrivez quelques mots dans la section review.

Au prochain chapitre ! Bye !


End file.
